sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Herní zápis SGE
Plný přepis hry Stargate:Eridanus Den první Na pusté odvrácené straně Měsíce se tyčilo město. Úžasné, velkolepé město tvořené stovkami věží, obklopené nazlátlou kupolí štítu. I když by město dokázalo hostit tisíce lidí, v centrální věži bylo poněkud přecpáno. Stovky kilogramů jídla v prášku, energetických tyčinek a podobných věcí. Hektolitry pitné vody, stovky balení toaletního papíru, vložek, pět naquadahových generátorů a další věci nezbytné pro lidskou existenci daleko v neznámém prostředí. Kolem nich pobíhaly desítky lidí, z nichž kupodivu nejvýraznější byl malý mužík vyššího středního věku s ustupujícími kouty. Nebylo by těžké ho v ruchu přehlédnout, přeslechnout jeho rozkazy ale ne, přestože na hladký chod veškerých příprav dohlížel z velitelského stanoviště plešatý muž s brýlemi. V popředí, přímo před Hvězdnou bránou, ale přesto poněkud stranou veškerého toho blázince, postávala dvojice mladých lidí, vysoká černoška s havraními vlasy spletenými do copánků a pohledný mladý muž. Sice pečlivě kontroloval svůj obří batoh, neopomněl ale blýsknout zářivým úsměvem po kolemjdoucím podplukovníku Sheppardovi. Toho to zjevně znejistilo. „Něco ti řeknu,“ šťouchl do své společnice loktem, už navyklý, že je to nejlepší způsob, jak mít jistotu, že ho bude vnímat, a důvěrným tónem pokračoval „Jednou jsem ho málem dostal.“ „Do konce života budu litovat, že se mi nepodařilo přesvědčit generála Werstera, aby tě vyřadil z personálu expedice,“ odpověděla vážně bez hnutí brvou. Až když znovu po pár vteřinách stočila úkosem pohled zpátky k němu, koutky jí cukaly pobavením. Možná trochu drsný humor, ale k Edně už tak nějak patřil. Dvě dámy v chystajícím se zástupu také upíraly pohledy jejich směrem. Nebo možná přesněji – jeho směrem. Cecillia Groverová téměř nedobrovolně přejela očima po archeologově těle. Říct o něm, že je pěkný, by bylo totéž, jako označit Monu Lisu za fajn obrázek. „Zase koukáš na Vikinga? Ten je ztracený,“ šťouchla jí do lokte botanička Mária. „Dyť já vim. Ale nedělej, že po něm taky nekoukáš,“ poslala Sesi jejím směrem sladký úsměv se slabou příchutí pelyňku. „Najít nějakou, co po něm nekouká, by byl skoro nadlidský výkon. Carterová se po něm prý taky ohlídla na chodbě.“ Konečně byly přípravy u konce. Na poslední chvíli, pokud neměli už začít s pořádným zpožděním, což by asi na celou expedici nejspíš nevrhalo nejlepší světlo. „Všechno je připraveno, podplukovníku Seldmanová,“ oznámil věcně Richard Woolsey. „Děkuji,“ odtušila suše s decentním přikývnutím, i když se u toho z nějakého důvodu zatvářila, jako by jí bolely zuby. „Shellmanová. Dvě el. Tak - abychom si rozuměli,“ přestože směřovala svá slova na příslušníky expedice, už podle pobaveného úsměvu si spíš nepřímo rýpnula do nadřízeného. Pak si ale odkašlala, přešlápnula na místě, založila ruce za zády a s opět vážným výrazem vzhlédla k lidem. Neměla ráda podobné situace a tohle navíc bylo první, čím se mohla uvést. „Vážení,“ uzavřela oslovení dřív, než přišlo zaváhání, „Je zbytečné tady opakovat velká slova týkající se naší expedice – to už udělali jiní v dostatečném předstihu. Všichni dobře víte, že cesta, na kterou se chystáme, je dlouhá a nemáme představu, co nás čeká na druhé straně. Je pravděpodobné, že už se na Zemi nevrátíme, ale to taky není žádná novinka. Pokud si někdo není jistý, že chce tenhle poslední krok udělat, má teď poslední příležitost z expedice vystoupit.“ Sklouznula pohledem po chystajícím se zástupu. Nikdy nebyla zastáncem dlouhých řečí. „Kdyby člověk vždycky věděl, co dělá,“ udělala znovu kratičkou odmlku a široce se usmála, když si vypomohla Murphyho zákonem, „-byla by to nuda. Můžete začít zadávat.“ „Zahajujeme zadávací sekvenci!“ rozlehl se řídící místností Atlantis McKayův hlas. Pohledy všech se upřely na Hvězdnou bránu před nimi. Všechny symboly pohasly a zůstal jen jeden, putující po vnitřním kruhu, dokud nezapadl na své místo. Všichni napjatě čekali. Druhý symbol zapadl bez problémů. Stejně tak i třetí a čtvrtý. Edna čekala na zahájení zadávacího programu jako na smilování boží. Byla přesvědčená o tom, co dělala, ale zároveň si byla jistá, že až nebude cesty zpět, bude se cítit výrazně líp. Řádka symbolů a potvrzujících hlášení se prodlužovala. Hypnotizován pohledy všech přítomných zapadl i poslední, následován výbojem nestabilní energie. Kouzlo modravého horizontu událostí vlnícího se jako voda na rybníce prolomil McKay oznámením: „Posíláme MALP.“ „Je tam tma,“ přišla odpověď po několika minutách. Pár prostých slov, neříkajících nic moc zvláštního ani extra kritického, ale Edna nechala na okamžik volně klesnout hlavu na složené ruce jako pod tíhou nějaké velmi špatné zprávy. „Atmosféra dýchatelná, žádné známky života v okolí, radiace nulová. Zdá se, že brána je na nějakém otevřeném prostranství. Nedokážeme určit, jestli je to budova nebo ne,“ pokračoval neúprosně. „Můžete jít,“ povolil Woolsey průchod. Edna pohodila hlavou, narovnala se a do tváře dostala zase ten neurčitý vyčkávavý úsměv. Zvedla batoh, přehodila si ho přes rameno a chopila se noktovizoru. Ohlédla se a pohledem našla na ochozu Bobovu známou tvář. Bylo to poprvé od školy, kdy se na významnou misi nechystají společně. To je tak, když si kamarád pořídí ženu a dvě děti. Krátce se usmála, zvedla dva prsty k čelu a trhla s nimi jeho směrem v pozdravu. Pak se obrátila čelem k modravé hladině brány, trhnula rameny v těžko čitelném gestu připomínajícím oklepání a bez dalšího zaváhání či pozastavení prošla jako první bránou na druhou stranu. ---- Ethan a Edna se vynořili na druhé straně brány. První instinktivní obhlédnutí okolí přineslo jediný výsledek. Nikde v dohledu živá duše. Druhý pohled už byl daleko podrobnější. Široko daleko volný prostor, otevřená pláň, šedavě lesklá v měsíčním světle. Temná hradba lesa na horizontu. Edna se pomalu otočila kolem své osy, ale... nic víc. „Proč sakra antikové měli v databázi adresu na palouk vzdálený šedesát milionů světlených let?!“ nechápal Ethan. „Mě se neptej. Doufám, že to není jejich oblíbené místo na piknik,“ odtušila Edna. „Jestli jo, tak doufám, že někde v okolí měli taky nějakou chatku,“ zamručel a zahloubal se do upraveného detektoru známek života. „Koukej, to vypadá na príma materiál pro zkoumání. Samá tráva a breberky. Až najdeš něco hodně ošklivýho, pojmenuj to po Woolsym, jo?“ nabádala Sesi mezitím svou kamarádku. Velitelka zamířila zpět k přicházejícím členům expedice. Mnoho z členů vojenského personálu bylo dostatečně iniciativních, do organizace průzkumu nejbližšího okolí ale strčila nos i těm, kterým potřebná dávka samostatnosti chyběla. Pak o krok odstoupila a zvedla ruku k vysílačce: „Atlantis, přesun probíhá bez problémů. Nikde ani noha, žádné známky civilizace v bezprostředním okolí brány.“ „Dobrá,“ ozval se ve vysílačce Woolseyho hlas: „Hodně štěstí v galaxii Eridanus. Atlantis konec.“ Poslední slova ze Země a s těmi se brána uzavřela. Osaměli, šedesát milionů světelných let daleko, nejspíš odříznuti do konce svých životů. Byli v tom sami. Hergot, tady to vyhlíží jak opuštěný golfový hřiště, nemohla se Sesi zbavit přesvědčení, že na planetě není buď vůbec nic, nebo je to beznadějně pohřbené. „Haló, potřebujem tu pár šťouralů s lopatičkama. Vykopejte nám tu nějakej palác, ať máme kam složit bágly!“ zahalekala na celý palouk bez starostí o to, jak se před novými kolegy uvede. „Už se na tom pracuje!“ zakřičel Ethan v odpověď. Když rozšířil okruh snímání detektoru, na obrazovce se začalo něco objevovat. Obdélníkovitý tvar, táhlý a po určité době zužující se, tři obdélníkové výběžky. Odhadoval to na sídlo, podle náročnosti snad vyspělé civilizace, „Hele, s trochou štěstí by to mohl být hotel, nebo něco kde nás nechají přespat.“ S nadšením strčil detektor Edně pod nos. „Skvěle. Možná máme štěstí,“ přikývla. Sesi požádala o vybrání tří lidí z jejího oddělení kvůli průzkumu, tři vojáky kvůli bezpečnosti si z personálu expedice vybrala sama. Na Ethana jenom kývla s vysvětlením: „Kdybychom se potřebovali s někým domlouvat.“ Na nebi vyšel druhý měsíc, který jim svítil na cestu. Ethanovi moc pochuti nebyl, v obavách z bezesných nocí, Edna ale jeho příchod přivítala s nadšením. Ona by se nezlobila, ani kdyby vyšel ještě jeden. Víc než hodinu rázovali liduprázdnou krajinou. Přibližně uprostřed nekonečné travnaté pláně se Ethan zastavil a vzrušeným hlasem oznámil: „Tak jsme tady.“ „Víš to jistě?“ pozvedla Edna tázavě jedno obočí, možná s jistým podezřením. Široko daleko nebylo vůbec nic zajímavého. Archeolog si chvíli hrál s nastavením detektoru, ukázal se úplně stejně volného prostoru a poupravil: „Ještě kousek tam.“ Asi uprostřed načrtnuté cesty do něčeho se zaduněním narazil. Edna pozvedla i druhé obočí na úroveň prvního a usoudila: „Asi ano.“ Ethan nahmatal zeď a pak otevírací mechanismus. Šlo to ztuha, ale když zabral, povolil. Ozvalo se skřípění, dveře, které se otevřel, měly lidské rozměry. Vyvalil se na ně zatuchlý vzduch. „Hezké,“ broukla Edna suše. Zatuchlina znamenala, že je budova opuštěná, nebo minimálně, že v ní nezbylo nic moc lidského. „Dámy první,“ udělal Ethan okázalé gesto směrem k velitelce, tu ale jeho zdvořilůstka pobavila. Z kapsy vytáhla baterku, rozsvítila ji, bezpečně upevnila na samopal a zbraň pozvedla, aby osvětlila prostor bezprostředně za dveřmi. „Kapitáne za mnou, doktoři, držte se uprostřed,“ jeden nádech, výdech a s jistou zkoumavou obezřetností vešla. Sesi se nad tím oslovením málem oklepala znechucením. ---- Ocitli se ve ztemnělé, šedivé chodbě, jejíž stěny podpíraly půlobloukové sloupy. Sloupy ani jejich zdobení nebyly antického designu, což bylo matoucí, když se adresa nacházela v antické databázi. Mohli ale vstoupit kamkoliv. Edna jenom doufala, že se v průběhu staletí a tisíciletí jednoduše někam nevytratilo upozornění „Sem za žádných okolností nechodit!“, připojené k téhle adrese. Sotva se té myšlence pobaveně ušklíbla do okolní tmy, objevilo se před nimi světlo. Průhledný obraz ženy, hologram připomínající vikinskou válečnici. Byla vysoká, měla světlou kůži, dlouhé, světle blond vlasy, úžasně modré oči a velká, plná ňadra, jež by jí záviděla nejedna pozemská celebrita. Na sobě měla koženou, přiléhavou róby bez rukávů, kožené náloketníky a bílé šaty splývající až na zem. Silně připomínala vikinskou válečnici, ale její oblečení navrhl nadržený návrhář jednadvacátého století. A pak spustila pro téměř všechny nesrozumitelnou asgardštinou: „Prosím identifikujte se, nebo uveďte název planety, z níž pocházíte. Nedoporučuji vám lhát. Pokud tak neučiníte do šedesáti sekund, či je vaše planeta na seznamu nepřátelských, zapnou se vnitřní automatické obranné systémy. Zbývá padesát pět sekund.“ Edna se při pohledu na tu bohatě disponovanou blondýnu nedokázala zmoct na jinou myšlenku, než kam se to proboha živého dostala. Styl stavby, i… výběr vizualizace ji byl dráždivě povědomý, nad neznámým jazykem se ale s důvěrou obrátí na Ethana, koneckonců, proto ho s sebou brala. Až ve chvíli, kdy archeolog viditelně bledl a tál jako sníh na slunci, jí dohnalo znepokojení, které se zapomnělo na soukromém průzkumu pár temných zákoutí někde za nimi. „My… pocházíme ze země,“ hlesl Ethan. „Planeta neidentifikována. Zbývá čtyřicet sekund,“ Ethanovi vyrazily na čele krůpěje potu a Edna ho šťouchnutím loktem do žeber a varovným syčením popoháněla k překladu. „T-terra, Midgaard,“ vybreptl název Země ve všech jazycích, na který si vzpomněl. „Planeta identifikována, přítomnost lži nezaznamenána. Vnitřní automatické obranné systémy vypnuty,“ oznámil hologram a archeolog se poskládal do sebe úlevou, „Vítejte na vesmírné stanici Noatun.“ Edna jenom s krátkým úsměvem prohodila: „Celý úspěch řešení spočívá v nalezení správného řešitele. Ale teď pokud možno překládej.“ Ethan se ještě pořád vzpamatovával z lokálního infarktu, který mu Ednin loket způsobil v představě, jak se do něj zavrtávají obranné zbraně stanice, pomalu se ale pustil do překladu. „Nacházíme se na vesmírné stanici Noatun. Podle severské mytologie, byl Noatun sídlo boha Njorda, boha moře, větru a plodnosti, patron rybářů a námořníků, dárce a ochránce bohatství. Je to tedy něco jako Thórův Biliskner, jenže tohle je… vesmírná stanice jsi říkala, že?“ Hologram mu to potvrdil, na Ethanovu další otázku ale měl zápornou odpověď. „Vesmírná stanice. Ovšem Njorda tu nehledejte, ten tu není, už jsem se ptal. Ještě něco?“ „Takže my bychom se zatím trochu rozhlídli kolem. Třeba z čistě bezpečnostního hlediska, co kdyby se tu nějaké zbraně přece jenom omylem aktivovaly, že jo? Víte, jak to bývá se spolehlivostí starších systémů,“ nadhodila Sesi, která se během Ethanova výkladu stihla začít nudit, nevinně, i když si byla vědoma, že tohle vysvětlení bylo docela vachrlaté (mělo hrb, napadalo na pravou nohu a bůhvícoještě). Nakonec ji to ale vyšlo. „Pusťte se do průzkumu, ale buďte opatrní. Žádné spouštění zbraní, od toho tady mám ty tři,“ uzavřela Edna pokyn pobaveným úšklebkem a poukázáním hlavou na vojenský personál. K nim jenom stručně dodala: „Dávejte pozor, ale nechte je pracovat.“ Ethan dostal vlastní úkol: „Ty se pokus z té… dámy vytáhnout, co budeš moct. Tebe se s ní nemusím bát nechat o samotě.“ Sama hologram obezřetně, s jistým despektem v očích, obešla a zamířila několika kroky dál do chodby. Z takového příkazu si Ethan připadal jako v archeologickém nebi, nedostal ale moc času, aby si ho užil. Země se začala třást. Nejdřív lehce, ale pak víc a víc, až bylo těžké se udržet na nohou i přes dodržení standardních postupů, která radily se něčeho držet. Nakonec všichni skončili na zemi a snaha položit nějakou otázku by skončila maximálně překousnutím jazyka. Hologram problikával a rozostřoval se. Edna by řekla, že díky rokům výcviku, včetně parašutistického a boje zblízka už bude tělo reagovat na pády instinktivně. Částečně to jistě byla pravda, ale navzdory vší snaze ráno určitě objeví nejednu pořádnou modřinu. Nakonec, asi po deseti minutách otřesy ustaly. „Co to sakra bylo?“ vyjel Ethan na hologram, ležíce na zádech na zemi. Hologram jakoby zrakem zapátral někde v dáli. Edna se vytáhla na nohy hned v první chvíli, kdy to byla alespoň trochu technicky možné (několikrát to neslavně zkoušela už předtím), a automaticky se obrátila k archeologovi a hologramu. Bylo ji jedno, od koho se dozví vysvětlení, ale nějaké chtěla ideálně hned. „Přibližně padesát kilometrů od stanice vybuchla sopka. Zdejší krajina je bohatá na sopečnou činnost,“ vysvětlovala se stoickým klidem Noatun, „Samotná stanice stojí na úbočí supervulkánu, který již brzy vybuchne. Do atmosféry uniká kritické množství sopečných plynů a brzy se stane nedýchatelnou.“ Ethan zoufale položil hlavu na podlahu, nenamáhal se postavit. Edna se nad něj naklonila s jistou obavou. Klouzavé světlo její baterky ale neodhalilo žádná zjevná zranění, takže s ním zakotvila někde u jeho tváře. „Máme problém,“ oznámil nevzrušeně, za což ho chtěla odměnit pěkně kousavou poznámkou, nechala si ji ale pro sebe. Slova hologramu přetlumočil klidným, až psychopaticky klidným hlasem. Sopka, plyny, supervulkán. Ednin mozek vybíral pouze klíčová slova a snažil se z nich poskládat nějaký logický a funkční závěr. „Za jak dlouho bude atmosféra toxická?“ vypálila okamžitě, i když ji bylo jasné, že na evakuaci celé expedice až na stanici to stačit nebude. Jednou rukou si zamyšleně přelétla po čele a pátrala po jiných možnostech: „Má to databázi hvězdných bran? Říkal jsi, že to je vesmírná stanice. Dokáže se v tuhle chvíli odlepit od země?“ Odpovědi nebyly ani trochu optimistické. Zoufalství v Ethanově tváři ale hologramu nejspíš pohnulo city, pokud nějaké měl. „Mám přístup k transportnímu paprsku a senzorům, mohu všechny vaše lidi i jejich věci přenést do řídící místnosti stanice,“ nabídla se. „Udělejte to!“ vyhrkl Ethan, aniž by čekal na potvrzení. Se zábleskem bílého světla byli všichni pozemšťané na planetě přeneseni do řídící místnosti. ---- Edna si po dlouhém nádechu a výdechu dovolila krátký úsměv. Byl to sice jen hrubý odhad, ale tušila, že jsou tady všichni, v bezpečí z dosahu toxické atmosféry. Pohledem našla vojenský doprovod a kývla hlavou k různě rozloženým členům expedice po podlaze: „Najděte zdravotnický tým, když bude třeba, postavte ho na nohy, a pomozte jim zjistit, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku.“ Přehodila si několik copánků přes rameno a obrátila se znovu na Ethana: „Jak to vypadá s tím supervulkánem? Existuje nějaká prognóza jeho aktivity? Zatraceně, nemohlo by to umět aspoň anticky?“ „Víš, že by to ale mohlo umět?“ souhlasil Ethan a praštil se dlaní do čela. Mělo ho to napadnout samotného a dřív, „Umíš anticky?“ „Jistě,“ přisvědčil hologram. „Mám změnit jazyk?“ „Prosím,“ požádal Ethan. „Lepší?“ zeptal se hologram. Edna překvapeně zvedla hlavu, vlastně vůbec nečekala, že by to bylo možné. Ale pokud jsou odpovědi na takhle náhodná postesknutí výhodné, nebude si stěžovat. Až se poměr otočí, budou si muset začít dávat pozor na pusu. Odpověď na otázku ohledně supervulkánu nedostali. Místo toho došlo k dalším otřesům, snad ještě silnějším. Edna utrousí nadávku pro dámu vskutku nevhodnou, ale koneckonců, co čekat. V tomhle ohledu nejspíš vždycky bude v prvé řadě voják. Ethan opět nevstával, protože si byl jist, že při dalším otřesu zase skončí takhle. Edna zatnula zuby, s tlumeným zavrčením něčeho naštěstí nepříliš srozumitelného se znovu vyškrábala na nohy a pro jistotu ustoupila. Tělo jí opravdu důrazně doporučovalo nestát na schodech, až se bude něco takového opakovat. Zamyšleně se dotknula naražené čelisti a pohledem našla znovu spolehlivě zobrazený hologram. „K erupci dojde za třicet minut,“ oznámil, jako kdyby se právě nic nestalo. „Magma si už téměř prorazilo cestu na povrch, a pokud odsud do té doby nezmizíme, celou stanici to roztaví a vás i s ní.“ K tomu prostému zhodnocení situace Edna opravdu nepotřebuje překlad, ale zrovna teď by možná uvítala odložit ten drsný verdikt aspoň o malou chvíli. Třicet minut. Něco takového se děje jenom v béčkových akčních filmech, krucinál! Nebo ne? Samotnou jí nenapadalo, jak by mohli tenhle problém vyřešit. Jo, kdyby byla stanice letuschopná, šlo by o zcela jinou otázku. Dokázala po krátkém průzkumu letět s kde čím a docela věřila, že by to zvládla i s tímhle vesmírným monstrem. I když by to byla položka opravdu vyčnívající z jejího portfolia. „Sděl mi všechny možnosti, které tato základna nabízí. Měli kromě odletu zdejší obyvatelé jiný krizový plán? Nenachází se na orbitě například loď, kam bychom se mohli transportovat? A jak je možné, že se vulkán chystá k výbuchu chvíli poté, o naše expedice dorazila?“ zachovala se vedoucí technického oddělení o něco duchapřítomněji. „Letět nemůžeme, příslušné motory jsou nefunkční. Můžeme ale použít pohon červí díry. Toto je vesmírná stanice, původní předpoklad nebyl zůstat na planetě. Přistálo se kvůli jejímu značenému opotřebení a poškození, jenže na to nikdy nedošlo. Tato planeta má velkou vulkanickou aktivitu po celou dobu své existence a výbuchy vulkánů a supervulkánů nejsou ničím výjimečným. Máte prostě… jak je to slovo? Aha, smůlu,“ byl harmonogram příjemnost sama. „Vraťme se k tomu pohonu červí díry. Tahle stanice ho má?“ pídil se Ethan po podrobnostech. „Ano jistě. Nemáme sice dost energie na nějaký dlouhý let, ale vedlejší planeta má též vzpomínky podporující život a je na ní vše, co lidé pro život potřebují, takže by to neměl být problém. Výpočty potřebné pro let zaberou přibližně dvacet minut. Mám se do toho pustit?" optal se harmonogram. „Černé díry? Černé díry? A do… Ale to chce obrovské množství energie a taky extrémně přesné výpo...“ Sesi se zhrozila, než se zarazila, podívala se na hologram a pak na Ednu, „Už mlčím. Jinou možnost stejně nemáme.“ Edna mlčela. Dvacet minut. Třicet minut deathline. Nikdy jí nenapadlo, jak přiléhavé může to označení uzávěrky být a dokonce i v téhle situaci si vyšetřila chvilku času a špetku smyslu pro humor, aby ocenila tu kouzelnou ironii okamžiku. Už si ale netroufla použít v duchu spojení „ironii života“. Příliš reálně totiž hrozilo, že se z ní stane ironie smrti. Nakonec jenom předala otěže vedení Sesi. Všichni věděli, že v tomhle ohledu je kompetentnější osobou a ona už dávno překousla nepříjemný fakt, že se na někoho takového musí spolehnout, aniž by mohla situaci blíže ovlivnit. Trochu jí v tom pomohla myšlenka na to, že konstruktéra stíhačky jenom nevidí, efekt je ale stejný. Takže není třeba si na nic hrát. „Nicméně dvacet minut je relativně dlouhá doba, chci mít po ruce plán B. A vybranou vhodnou planetu pro nouzovou evakuaci.“ „Samozřejmě jsou tu jistá rizika. Při sebemenší chybě se celá stanic prostě vypaří,“ cítil hologram neodolatelnou touhu je informovat během kalkulace. „Tvůj tvůrce musel být roztomilá osobnost,“ utrousila Edna polohlasem s odvrácenou hlavou. Byl to sice jenom hologram, jenom program, ale choval se dostatečně přirozeně, aby v ní probouzel jistou základní míru slušnosti a respektu. Tak akorát na to, nepomlouvat ho do očí. Ohlédla se a přelétla pohledem po značně zmateném personálu expedice, který se zatím jen pomalu vzpamatovával z předchozích otřesů a přiotrávení a zatím netušil, co se na ně řítí dál. Asi bych jim měla říct pár... ehm, vřelých lidských slov.... Vyběhla několik schodů nad pozici, kde Sesi a ta podivná vikingská bojovnice probíraly nezbytné výpočty a pro jistotu se přichytila nějakého zábradlíčka pro případ, že by podlaha zase zlobila a chtěla po stěnách, aby jí důvěrně seznámily se stropem. Významně, a zcela bez efektu, si odkašlala. Ani několik úderů otevřenou dlaní do zábradlí nějak nepomohlo. Nakonec prostě pročistila přítomným ušní bubínky ostrým hlasitým zahvízdáním na prsty. Usmála se napůl omluvně, ve stylu prohlašení ´Účel světí prostředky´, napůl s uličnickým pobavením nad výsledným efektem, a pokrčila rameny. „Dámy a pánové,“ zvedla hlas, aby jí bylo dobře slyšet po celé místnosti, „Nemáme zrovna čas na dlouhé rozhovory, takže jenom ve zkratce. Nacházíme se na asgardské vesmírné stanici a za naše aktuální problémy může bohatá sopečná aktivita na planetě, kde zrovna parkujeme. Na zprovoznění motorů aspoň ke skoku na nejbližší vhodnou planetu se pracuje, ale je nutné připravit se na možnost nouzové evakuace. Pokud na ní dojde, musí být blesková, pod sedm minut.“ Na okamžik se odmlčela, aby si v duchu prošla, jestli řekla opravdu všechno, co měla v plánu zmínit a pak krátce spokojeně pokývnula hlavou. „Výpočty byly dokončeny,“ oznámil hologram po několika dalších roztřesených minutách, „Po usednutí do ovládacího křesla budeš stačit myslet na pohon červí díry a na výpočty, jež jsem provedla. Zbytek se provede sám, automaticky.“ „Ještě že s tím monstrem nemusím letět,“ ušklíbl se Ethan na Ednu. Ta se pobaveně uculila: „Let s tím monstrem je jediný světlý bod dnešního dne.“ „Tak do toho,“ zhluboka se nadechla a svižně se vydala na cestu do patra. „Hlavně aby z nás potom nebyl už jen ten bod,“ zabručel ji Ethan do zad. Edna vystoupala těch několik schodů vedoucích se schodům, minula asgardské ovládací panely a usedla do stříbromodrého křesla. To okamžitě změnilo polohu, aby měla větší pohodlí. Zavřela oči, myslí si nechala procházet obrazy, jeden za druhým, více či méně zřetelné. Koncentraci si držela zuby nehty, ale v koutku mysli jí stále zbylo místečko na závist k těm, kteří ovládají antické technologie s takovou lehkostí, že si u toho můžou dát klidně ještě svačinu. Celou stavbou opět začaly zmítat otřesy, ale jiné, slabší a Noatun se pomalu odlepil od země a mířil vzhůru, bylo nutné nabrat alespoň minimální výšku pro vytvoření červí díry. Přibližně ve výšce sta metrů se před stanicí začal prostor vlnit a planeta pod ním praskat, následky užití pohonu červí díry v tak malé výšce. Stanice se pak i se svou posádkou dala do pohybu a zmizela v rozechvělé oblasti. „Napadlo někoho, že průchod červí dírou nepatří mezi stavy, při kterých se zrovna snadno udržuje koncentrace?“ skřípala Edna zuby. Po boku měla ale nápomocnou společnost, která už jí při podobných úkolech několikrát doprovázela – pocit, že to musí zvládnout, jinak někdo umře. A tentokrát by to někdo znamenalo docela dost lidí. Ještě se nerozhodla, jestli jí v soustředění pomáhá, nebo jenom vyvolává intenzivní potřebu blít. Nejspíš obojí. Celá posádka měla na chvíli pocit, že prochází červí dírou, ale trvalo to skutečně jen několik vteřin. Povrch planety v místě, kde ji opustili, právě explodoval. O něco dále od první malé modré koule, na jejíž orbitě se původně Noatun vznášela, existovala druhá, téměř v přímce s tou první. Vysoko v její atmosféře nad jedním z jejích největších oceánů se z ničeho nic vynořila velká vesmírná stanice tvořená několika věžemi. Uvnitř většiny zařízení šlehaly jiskry, obvody zkratovaly a v pusté strojovně došlo i k několika menším výbuchům. Expedice do Eridanu v kontrolní místnosti šokovaně hleděla na ty ohňostroje prskající z přístrojů. Chvíli na to ustaly. Zdá se, že jsme se ještě nevypařili, prolétlo Edně hlavou. To by měla být po všech stránkách dobrá zpráva. Nechala si obraz promítnout nad hlavu na monitory. Moře, vlnící se masa vody, širá pustá plocha. Tolik prostoru k přistání ji nadchlo. Na poněkud ztuhlém a křečovitém výrazu tváře se objevil krátký úšklebek a začala stanici navádět na přistání. Kolik tu mám s sebou mariňáků? Budou nadšení. Sestup zabral něco přes půl hodiny a jeho dokončení všichni poznali podle zhoupnutí, jež stanice provedla. Od místa, kde Notaun seděla, okamžitě vyběhly vlny, jež se časem přemění v ničivé tsunami na druhé straně oceánu. Na dohled od stanice, těsně na hranici horizontu se nacházela pevnina, zatím tajemná a neprozkoumaná. Edna by ráda řekla, že to byla ta nejdelší půlhodina v jejím životě, ale kdyby dostala příležitost se nad tím tvrzením zamyslet, našla by se i delší. Rozhodně ale byla tou nejnamáhavější. Na čele jí perlil studený pot a v souvislém pramínku stékal za krk, spodní ret měla rozčilením nevědomky rozkousaný do krve. Poslední finální zhoupnutí, se kterým Noatun dosedla na mořskou hladinu, jí zavibrovalo až někde hluboko ve vnitřnostech. „Přistání provedeno v pořádku,“ hlásil hologram. „Došla mi energie a běžím na záložní systémy. Pohon červí díry shořel a stejně tak generátory štítu. Jsme tu dost na ráně.“ Edna věděla, že přistání proběhlo v pořádku. Absolvovala dost úspěšných přistání a nejedno neúspěšné, aby to sama vycítila, ale i tak to potřebovala potvrdit, slyšet ta slova vyslovit nahlas někoho jiného, i kdyby to – tak, budiž, nic není ideální - měl být jenom hologram. Celá se úlevou zhroutila do sebe, celou tu dobu byla zkroucená v křeči, která teď jediným rázem povolila. Ano, musela uznat, že jí ten pocit naléhavé osudovosti nakonec jistě pomohl. Asi by nedokázala tak obtížný a hlavně dlouhý, náročný manévr, kdyby byly ve hře menší sázky. Ale své druhé tváře se ten pocit odmítá jenom tak vzdát, s jistou škodolibostí, když už je po všem. Pevně sevřela oběma rukama opěrky křesla a doslova se vymrštila na nohy. Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli si průchodu vedoucího na vyhlídkovou terasu předtím podvědomě všimla, nebo ho bleskurychle našla teď, ale další moment, který vnímala, už stála v hlubokém předklonu zapřená o zábradlí a úporně zvracela. „Tak doufejme, že nás někdo nesestřelí, když jsme tak na ráně“ prohodil zatím Ethan odlehčeným tónem. „Nad planetou se z hyperprostoru objevily dvě lodě,“ informoval ho hologram, „Bojují spolu. Přepínám na obrazovku.“ Na velké obrazovce, přímo nad ovládacími panely se objevil obraz dvou bojujících lodí. Jedna připomínala antickou, zatímco ta druhá asgardskou. Přesto se nepodobaly žádné, kterou kdy lidé viděli. Edna dlouze vydechla, když dávení konečně přešlo, ale ještě několik vteřin zůstala sklesle viset na zábradlí, než se narovnala, otřela si ústa rukávem uniformy, trochu třesoucí se rukou přehodila copánky zpět na záda a letmým pohledem přelétla obzor. Zakázala si ale snění o Novém světě, zatím ji čekala práce. S uvolněným úsměvem zamířila zpět do řídící místnosti. Mezi loděmi se odehrával tvrdý boj, jež celá expedice sledovala se zatajeným dechem. Obě lodě po sobě metaly střely a jejich štíty, zlatavé a stříbrné, všechny zachytávaly, ačkoli slábly a každá loď nakonec schytala několik ran, jež způsobily výbuchy na trupu. Nakonec vše ustalo a obě lodě tam jen tak seděly a zdálo se, že mezi sebou komunikují. Varovné blikání v řídícím rozhraní spolehlivě setřelo velitelce úsměv z tváře. „Kurva!“ ulevila si tichou nadávkou a sesunula se zpět do ovládacího křesla. „Přijímám auduiovizuální kontakt,“ oznámil hologram věcně. „Spoj nás,“ přikývla Edna neochotně a zpříma se podívala na monitory. ---- Na Edninu žádost hologram přijal audio spolu s videem. Na obrazovce se objevil vysoký, opravdu vysoký muž. Měl přes dva metry. Trochu měl jisté podobné rysy s hologramem. Dlouhé, blond vlasy mu splývaly až na záda a tvář pokrýval pečlivě pěstěný vous. Ani tak nezakryl pohledné a velmi mužné rysy a hluboké, pronikavě modré oči. A pak promluvil. Jazykem téměř stejným, jakým mluvil zpočátku hologram. „Tady je velitel Vidarr. Kdo jste a co děláte v neutrální zóně?“ Ethan, kterému bylo jasné, že bude odpověď na něm, se celý zatetelil. Před ním tu stál chlap jako z pohádky. A to si myslel, že bude v Eridanu nuda. Každý, kdo ho dobře znal, což tady byla jen Edna, zpozoroval jisté neklamné znaky. Pozice těla, výraz ve tváři, prohrábnutí vlasů. To vše značilo jen jedno. Edna pozvedla obočí do výrazu mírně překvapeného zdvořilého zájmu. Předpokládala, že většina žen půjde do kolen (a to ji jen nenapadlo podívat se bokem na archeologa), ale ona si chladnou hlavu udržela celkem bez problémů. Blond běloši nebyli její typ. S jedinou fatální výjimkou, ale to byla už... uzavřená kapitola. Nebo by aspoň měla být. Chtěla by, aby byla. Když dotyčný spustil asgardsky, rezignovaně, možná až trochu otráveně sklouzla významným pohledem k Ethanovi a v hlavě se jí okamžitě zuřivě rozblikalo světýlko varovného signálu. „Doktore Callaghane?“ oslovila ho neobvykle formálně, s důrazem na každém slovu zvlášť. Ve chvíli, kdy se uchýlila k titulům a vykání, bylo lepší začít ji brát vážně. Nebo aspoň jako velitelku. Na její poměry docela úsečně doplnila: „Můžete prosím překládat, co ten člověk říká?“ Přes systém ovládacího křesla se obrátila na hologram a mentálně ho požádala: „Můžeš tlumočit také? Jak příchozí zprávy, tak Ethanův překlad. Jenom pro mě.“ Možná nebylo tak špatné tady tu virtuální babu mít. Ne, že by Ethanovi nevěřila, ale... Ne, v tomhle mu nevěřila. „Jsme lidé z Midgardu a nevěděli jsme, že je tady neutrální zóna…,“ hájil jejich počínání archeolog, jenže velitel Vidarr jej přerušil, celý rozzlobený. „Midgard je jen pověra! Jak nemůžete vědět o Neutrální zóně?! Všichni vědí její rozložení. Takže se budete muset připojit k nám, či Aquiasům. V tom případě budete při příštím setkání našimi nepřáteli a zničíme vás! Musíte učinit rozhodnutí do šedesáti minut, jinak budete nemilosrdně zničeni!“ Nedostali téměř čas ani na strnulý překlad, než se se stanicí pokusila navázat kontakt i druhá z lodí. Objevil se obraz muže přibližně stejně vysokého jako Ethan a jen o něco staršího. I tak byl velmi pohledný. Nosil krátké, černé vlasy, hleděl na všechny tvrdým, šedým pohledem a ústa měl stažena do přísné linky. Ethan se zatetelil. Nakonec to nebyla taková hrůza. Představil se jako Par Salian z Aquiasů. Jeho vzkaz byl stejný jako Vidarrův, jen s tím rozdílem, že za nepřítele prohlásil Ásy. A mluvil anticky. Stejně jako Vidarr jim dal hodinový limit, po kterém je zničí, ale žádné výhody. Ethan opět poskytl překlad, ještě zaraženěji než předtím. Tohle se vážně nevyvíjelo, tak, jak očekával. Nejdřív sopky a teď nesmírní nepřátelé a museli si vybrat jednu ze znepřátelených stran, přičemž ta druhá hrozila zničením. Eridanus očividně nebyl příliš přátelskou galaxií. Edně se s nemalým vypětím sil podařilo udržet vážný, ale relativně klidný výraz tváří v tvář oběma rozčileným velitelům. Přestože sama neměla nejmenší tušení, co budou dělat, jak z tohohle vybruslí. Až ve chvíli, kdy se oba přenosy ukončily (a po krátké pauze, během které vyčkávala, jestli si s nimi náhodou takhle mile nechce popovídat ještě někdo další), s hlubokým povzdechem klesla hlavou do otevřené dlaně. Takhle strávila celý Ethanmův překlad. Pochmurně zaznamenala, že se od kontrolního překladu hologramu prakticky neodkláněl, necítila se ale za svá předchozí podezření nijak provinile, jistě to bylo jenom situací. Už ho přece jenom nějakou chvíli znala. „A co teď?“ optal se jí opatrně, když skončil s překladem, „Vypadá to, že si tady vskutku užijeme, pokud vůbec přežijeme.“ „Není neutrální zóna od toho, aby se v ní nebojovalo?“ posteskla si, ale pak potřásla hlavou, narovnala se a obrátila se k hologramu, „Máš nějaké informace o těch dvou skupinách nebo o celém tom střetu?“ Sílící ruch za zády ji přiměl po krátkém zamyšlení dodat: „Pokud ano, řekni to nám všem.“ „Jistě,“ přisvědčil hologram, „Tyto dvě bojující skupiny; Ásové a Aquias; spolu bojují už tisíce let. Jejich předkové, moji stavitelé, si říkali Asgardi a Anquietas. Přišli do této galaxie, aby prováděli výzkum. Přesný popis by trval dlouho, tak jej přeskočím. Výzkum trval velmi dlouho, stovky let. Mezi tím se obě rasy vyvíjely. Anguietas postupně ztráceli schopnost ovládat svoji techniku – došlo u nich k degeneraci. U asgardů došlo k podobné věci, jen ne tak markantně. Po čase je rozdělil jistý spor, který neznám. Ten zapříčinil rozpad aliance a přibližně v té době jsem utrpěla mnoho poškození, díky čemuž se mnou přistáli na planetu, aby mě opravili, což bohužel neuskutečnili. A od té doby spolu obě rasy bojují a nepřátelství mezi nimi stále narůstá. Přinutili celou galaxii, aby se rozhodla, na čí straně bude, a v podstatě její obyvatele rozdělili na dva znepřátelené tábory. Postupně též vznikly dvě neutrální zóny, ve kterých se přestalo bojovat a ve kterých není nikomu povoleno zůstávat. A já, Noatun, se nacházím v jedné z nich. Naše aktivita zřejmě neušla jejich pozornosti, a protože přístup k mému ovládání je genetický, jehož oni už nejsou schopní, chtějí, abyste se přidali buď k jednim z nich, nebo zemřeli.“ Edna si klouby prstů přejížděla po čele a drtila kořen nosu, na hologram zpod ruky sledovala jen úkosem. Soustředila se výhradně na to, aby zpracovala všechno, co říká. Možná nerozuměla slovo od slova, ale rozuměla dost, aby pochopila. „Jaký je tedy účel neutrálních zón, když v nich není dovoleno zůstávat?“ zvedla upřímně nechápavě hlavu. Tohle se prostě neslučovalo s náhledem na svět, který ji dala letecká vojenská akademie USA. Tím dotazem vlastně holo-dámě skočila do řeči, ale moc si s tím hlavu nedělala. Ona koneckonců také ne. I chvíli poté, co dokončila svůj výklad, mlčela a přemýšlela. Jistě, tušila, kam by se v prvním okamžiku přiklonila. Ale nelíbila se jí myšlenka nechat se manévrovat ani do jedné z těch pozic. „Chci vyjádření všech vedoucích oddělení,“ ťuknula špičkou ukazováku do vysílačky. „Já jsem pro toho vysokého blonďáka!“ vyhrknul Ethan, aniž by nad tím nějak dvakrát přemýšlel. Jemu se prostě velitel Ásů líbil víc. Edna po něm vrhla tak podrážděným pohledem, že kdyby byl výraz žhavý, byla by už z rozjíveného archeologa hromádka popela. „Já bych se přiklonila k potomkům antiků,“ vyjádřila se Sesi. Měli lepší v podstatě všechno, co si pamatovala. „Potomci asgardů,“ oznámila rezolutně doktorka Yegar se svým typickým japonským přízvukem, „Už jednou byli našimi spojenci a velmi nám pomohli.“ Edna mohla jen doufat, že jí doktor Rostenkowski nedá názor, který by celou diskuzi nechal nerozhodnou. Ten ale prostě oznámil: „Antikové.“ „Tak se zdá, že máme shodu, dámy a pánové,“ propletla si Edna prsty mezi sebou a propnutím rukou s nimi hlasitě křupnula. Dovětek: „To vám teda pěkně děkuju.“se jí podařilo včas polknout, ale neodpustila si kousavě prohodit: „I když si nejsem jistá, jestli mám hlas doktora Callaghana počítat...“ Nikdy se její rozhodnutí nemohlo líbit všem, ať už by se rozhodla jakkoliv. Ale od toho ona tam nebyla. Musela najít řešení, které bude v nejlepším zájmu bezpečí celé expedice, i když teď se zdálo, že by si mohla stejně dobře hodit korunou. „Dobře,“ ještě naposled se na okamžik odmlčela, aby si urovnala myšlenky, „Existuje nějaký prokazatelný důkaz, který by je tak jako tebe přesvědčil, že jsme opravdu ze Země?“ I podle tónu hlasu si nedělala moc velké naděje. Nakonec s dlouhým povzdechem celou diskuzi uzavřela slovy: „Jinak se přikloníme ke straně Asgardů.“ „Nejspíš byste je nepřesvědčila, ani kdybyste jim Zemi přitáhla až sem,“ zavrtěl hologram hlavou. „Hm,“ broukla Edna neartikulovaně ve stylu ´Tak fajn´ a kývla, „Spoj nás.“ ---- "Spojuji," oznámil hologram a chvíli na to se Edně ukázaly obličeje obou vůdců, čekajících na jejich odpověď. Edna si krátce odkašlala. "Pánové," kývla hlavou, "Také na základě vztahů s vašimi... příbuznými v naší domovské galaxii, " možná ji nevěřili, ale ona si za tím rozhodně stála, "jsme se rozhodli připojit k Ásům, nemáme ale nepřátelské úmysly vůči nikomu." Těknula pohledem k Ethanovi, ale nakonec o tlumočení požádala raděj Noatun. Archeologa to lehce urazilo, al aspoň si mohl asgardského vůdce chlípně prohlížet. "Dobrá tedy," ozval se antický vůdce a před svým zmizením připojil výhružku "Vězte ale, že kdykoli uvidíme někoho od vás na našem území, bez milosti ho zabijeme." Ednina zpráva ásského vůdce mírně potěšila, ale to nic neznamenalo: "Ovšem nečekejte, že vám nějak pomůžeme s vašimi problémy. Naopak očekáváme vaši plnou podporu." Edna jenom nepatrně pokrčila rameny s nepříliš zaujatým výrazem a klidně přikývla: "Můžete spoléhat na všechno, čeho je naše loď v tuto chvíli schopná." "To mě nezajímá. My vás ochráníme a za to čekáme něco na oplátku. A neříkejte mi, že vaši lidé nic nesvedou, nebo vás zničím," pohrozil. Edna letmo přelétla pohledem po okolí. Možná sbírala inspiraci, i když v případě Ethana by se asi bála, co z něj vyleze, takže se na něm pohledem nijak dlouho nezastavila, aby to náhodou nebral jako výzvu. "Nikdy jsem nic takového neřekla," i když tohle skutečně nebyla její parketa, zůstala na pohled dokonale klidná. Ethan si letmý pohled stejně vyložil po svém a vyskočil na nohy. "Co si o tom promluvit při večeři?" navrhnul, a i když mu Edna nerozuměla, tón mluvil dostatečně sám za sebe, aby na něj varovně zasyčela. Ten tón byl o sexu. Velitel na Ethana chvíli zíral, jakoby přemýšlel, jestli si z něj dělal srandu. „Jde o to,“ začala Edna důrazně, aby ho zarazila a vytěsnila, ale to už vedoucí humanitního oddělení zmizel v záblesku bílého světla. Komunikační obrazovka zčernala Edna se vymrštila na nohy a vypomohla si ve svém slovníku jednou ryze americkou nadávkou. "Přelož mi jeho poslední větu!" vyzvala Noatun, poněkud vyvedenou z míry vývojem událostí posledních chvil. Přesto uposlechla její příkaz a Edna jenom vyštěkla: „Já ho zabiju! Pošli zprávu znovu.“ „Nereagují,“ odpověděla Noatun s obavami v hlase. Její lidskost pomalu proplouvala na povrch, zatímco celá expedice trnula obavami. Ethan si zahrával s životy jich všech. "Nepotřebuju oboustranné spojení," zavrčela velitelka, "Co vyslat kompaktní audio zprávu?" "Dobře," kývl hologram, "Vysílám." Edna se na prvním slově nejdřív zadrhne, chvíli váhajíc nad nejvhodnějším tónem, který by zvládla. Zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla. "Vyjádření podpory je jedna věc, ale unášení členů mé posádky překračuje všechny meze. Žádám vysvětlení." I tentokrát jí bylo odpovědí jenom zaryté mlčení. Vztekle zatnula ruce v pěst a zaskřípala stoličkami o sebe. Z čirého zoufalství vyzkoušela i vlastní vysílačku, i když se skutečnosti neočekávala, že by něčeho dosáhla. "Oprav mě, jestli se mýlím - není nic, co můžeme udělat, že," poznamenala poměrně poklidným, tichým hlasem k Noatun. Ta jenom zavrtěla hlavou. Ethan v jednu chvíli stál v řídící místnosti základny a v příští na můstku lodi. Stál před velikým, půlkruhovým oknem, kterým bylo vidět na planetu, na které ještě před několika vteřinami stál. Kousek od něj stál Ás, tak jak ho viděl na obrazovce, snad jen vyšší než si představoval a o něco impozantnější. „Proč jste se mnou chtěl večeřet?“ chtěl vědět. „Už mě to nebavilo,“ pokrčil rameny, a protože uplatňoval přednostně potřeby svého libida, dodal: „A taky protože jste žhavý svalovec.“ Trochu napjatě čekal na výsledek, dočkal se ale spousty možností zkoumat nové prostředí. „Zkoušej to dál,“ vyzvala Edna rezignovaně Noatun a přešla k zábradlí ochozu. „Vážení,“ zvedla hlas při oslovení, aby přehlušila ruch a šum, který mezi posádkou panoval, „Situace je v tuto chvíli mimo naše pole působnosti, což je sice nešťastné, ale je to fakt, který nemůžeme nijak ovlivnit. Prozatím musíme co nejlépe prozkoumat stanici, zjistit, jaké máme možnosti a jak je dokážeme využít.“ Na okamžik se odmlčela a podle pohledu upřeného někam ven chvíli věnovala počítání: „Týmy po třech. V každém týmu minimálně jeden voják a jeden vědec. Když narazíte na cokoliv neobvyklého, hlašte mi to. Pokud budu mít obsazeno, informujte majora Blackwella, který bude průzkum koordinovat.“ Dovolila si drobný úsměv, když dodala: „Pamatujte, sahám jenom na to, čemu rozumím, přestože to pro většinu z nás znamená na nic.“ Chvíli pochmurně sledovala pohyb jednotlivých lidí po místnosti s bránou a seskupování průzkumných týmů. Za jiných okolností by se ke zkoumání základny jistě přidala a troufala si odhadovat, že by si ho i řádně užila, ale něco takového teď nepřicházelo v úvahu. Velitele Vidarra ani zdaleka nepovažovala za spojence, jeho chování se nedalo jako přátelské vyložit ani s daleko větší dávkou fantasie, než jakou po letech v armádě oplývala. Proto musela předpokládat spíše to, že byl její tlumočník a archeolog unesen s nepřátelskými úmysly, což ji nenechalo ani trochu volně dýchat. Neschopná zůstat v klidu začne přecházet po řídící místnosti sem a tam. Pár kroků, rychlý pohled z okna, otočka na patě, několik kroků zpátky, prsty zabubnovala po zábradlí, pár kroků zpátky k oknu. Pořád dokola. Jako lev v kleci. Ještě asi dvacet minut se vydržela trápit čekáním a polemizováním. Pak se zastavila prakticky v polovině kroku, zajela si oběma rukama mezi copánky a dredy a pak s dlouhým pomalým výdechem nechala ruce klesnout podél těla a unaveně poklesnout ramena. „Můžeš vytvořit komunikační kanál odkudkoliv ze stanice, že ano?“ obrátila se na Noatun pro ujištění. Řídící místnost byla na její netrpělivost jednoduše příliš malá. Půjde a připojí se k průzkumu, už jenom proto, aby se nějak zaměstnala, jinak se asi brzo zblázní. Vzala samopal, narovnala se, přehodila si popruh přes rameno a na odchodu si ho jednou rukou rovnala podél boku. Když koutkem oka zachytila bílý záblesk, okamžitě se otočila a instinktivně pozvedla zbraň, než si uvědomila, že světelný záblesk odhalil jenom Ethana, naštěstí bez kohokoliv dalšího. „Nechceš mě přece zastřelit, že ne?“ zeptal se jí s určitým stupněm obav. Znal ji poměrně dobře. Nepřekvapilo by ho to. Edna se sykavě nadechla a s hmatatelnými obavami sjela Ethana pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Na okamžik jí úlevně klesla ramena, ale jen na takový zlomek vteřiny, že je těžké říct, zda to tak opravdu bylo. Vzápětí ji totiž rysy tváře ztvrdly vztekem. Nechala zbraň sklouznout zpátky na bok a silně, až křečovitě zaťala ruce v pěst. „Callahane!“ zaburácela vztekle, „Když volá velitel, tak se ohlásíš. Omlouvá tě jenom smrt nebo bezvědomí, je to jasné?!“ „Vyjednal jsem nám lepší podmínky! A myslím, že udělal i alespoň jednoho přítele!“ sypal ze sebe Ethan ve snaze nedat Edně vytouženou možnost mu ublížit. Ta několika dlouhými kroky stejně přešla řídící místnost, naklonila se k němu, takže na něj křičela z bezprostřední blízkosti. „Uvědom si, že tady nejsme pro tvoje pobavení!“ nemohla se ovládnout a oběma rukama ho popadla za límec uniformy, i když jí prsty sevřely jenom vzduch a Ethan se nemístně uculil spokojen s osobním štítem, který dostal, „Nemáš právo zahrávat si se životy celé expedice kvůli svým choutkám. Mimo to, jestli TY se chceš zabít, MĚ to může být jedno, ale ne když jsi ve službě!“ Edna o krok ustoupila, aby snížila potřebu dát mu pěstí. I tak se celá třásla potlačovanou zlostí. „Ve tvém vlastním zájmu doufám, že to aspoň stojí za to,“ odsekla znechuceně. „To víš, že stojí,“ přisvědčil, „Jinak bych tam nechodil a ani se nevracel. Už nehrozí zničením. Oni sami nám přímo nepomůžou, ale jejich spojenci a poddaní ano. Pokud to zvládnou. Takže tu nejsme úplně sami.“ Ethan se rozhodně neměl snažit usmívat, ani nevinně, ani spokojeně, ani jakkoliv jinak. Měla pocit, jako by se jí vysmíval přímo do očí, a to ji neuvěřitelně rozčilovalo. Ani nevěděla, jestli byl horší jeho automatický předpoklad, že mu všichni půjdou na ruku, nebo to potvrzení, že opustil stanici o vlastní vůli, aniž by řekl jediné slovo, zatímco ona se mohla zbláznit strachem. „Jaké byly podmínky?“ zeptala se stroze, aniž by nějak ocenila vyjednané výhody. Necítila se povinna dodržet jakoukoliv dohodu, kterou Ethan mohl svévolně bez jejího souhlasu uzavřít. Ani Viddarovi nevěřila, o to míň, jak se od dění povýšeně distancoval a nechal za sebe činit jiné. Snažil se stavět do role nedostižné autority. To tak určitě. Podle Noatun si neporadí ani s vlastní technologií. „Napište to do hlášení. Chci ho mít do večera. Do té doby rozmyslím, co s vaším neuposlechnutím rozkazů,“ odtušila chladně a odvrátila se od něj zpět k zábradlí nad místností brány. Až to Ethanovi ukázalo, jak se své kamarádky dotknul a ublížil jí. Skoro se chtěl začít omlouvat, ale Edna mu přestala věnovat pozornost. Chytila se útržku radiové komunikace mezi desátníkem Stevensonem a majorem Blackwellem a vyrazila za nimi prozkoumat nalezený letecký hangár. Ten alespoň spadal do její odbornosti, na rozdíl od většiny věcí, se kterými se tady potýkali. ---- Na velitelku se při příchodu upřela pozornost všech přítomných. I když z ní desátník Stevenson nebyl zrovna dvakrát nadšený, doktor Lípa k ní zamířil s nezadržitelnou lavinou slov na jazyku. „Našli jsme tady, řekl bych, tři druhy lodí,“ ukázal na tu největší, „Podle konstrukce je jasně antická, ale není jasné jaký je její účel.“ Edna ho musela zpomalovat a krotit v jeho nadšení, jednou nebo dvakrát ho musela úplně zastavit, donutit zmlknout a zopakovat poslední větu slovo za slovem, aby zachytila alespoň nejzákladnější pokyny. Ještě ten jeho příšerný rovný přízvuk odkud-že-to-?... „Nevím jak vy, ale po tom, co se odehrálo na orbitě, bych byl rád, kdyby to byl bojový člun. Jsme až po uši víte v čem a tohle by bylo aspoň malé plus,“ podotkl desátník. „Vím,“ potvrdila Edna suše a s náznakem pobavení se ušklíbla, „I když to vypadá, že jsme z žumpy pro teď venku, nevěřím tady nikomu dost na to, abych nestála o zálohu.“ Obešla loď kolem dokola a zálibně si ji prohlížela, porovnávala se vším, co kdy viděla nebo s čím letěla. „Tak,“ spráskla ruce a spokojeně si je zamnula, „Pojďme se podívat, co ta krasavice umí!“ Edna vstoupila do plavidla jako první, následovaná Peterem a vědcem. Loď zareagovala na její antický gen téměř okamžitě. Koneckonců, Ednin gen, ač umělý rozhodně nepatřil k těm slabším. Koutky úst se jí nevědomky stočily do spokojeného úsměvu. Měla ráda antické lodě asi stejně, jako měla ráda psy. Měla pocit, jako by ji zdravily, když přijde. Posadila se do pilotního křesla, labužnicky přejela oběma rukama po opěrkách a vyvolala na holografickou obrazovku technické údaje o lodi. „Píše se tam,“ začal vědec, „že se jedná o planetární bombardér… nevhodný pro větší lety vesmírem,“ překládal a vrhl pohled na oba vojenské důstojníky. „Přesně to, co jste si přáli. Tady má někdo ale štěstí.“ „Planetární bombardér orbitálního doletu,“ zamumlala Edna polohlasně s uznalým zájmem, jen v asi dvouvteřinovém skluzu za doktorem Lípou. Vzápětí se viditelně zarazila, napůl se narovnala a ohlédla se přes rameno po obou mužích. „Zajímalo by mě, k čemu kdysi Noatun sloužila,“ poznamenal ještě Lípa. „Jistě, ehm,“ odkašlala si, z nějakého důvodu poněkud rozpačitě, než souhlasně přikývnula a pustila se do pátrání v paměťových blocích, „Podíváme se. Nevím jak vám, pánové, ale mě se té virtuální dámy se zablokovanou pamětí zrovna dvakrát ptát nechce.“ „Na jednu stranu máte pravdu, ale na druhou … nebylo by na škodu vědět, jestli nesedíme náhodou na časované bombě,“ prohodil desátník Stevenson, když si sedal na volné místo kopilota. Samovolné ožívání antické lodě mu vždycky trochu nahánělo strach, ale zároveň záviděl těm, kteří je mohli oživit. Kupodivu to i přiznal nahlas, „Tohle vám závidím. Na mne tyhle hračky nikdy nereagovaly.“ „Každá loď je svým způsobem bomba, ale pilot ovládá časovač. Už jsem seděla i na horších věcech, řekla bych,“ uchechtnula se Edna Peterově poznámce. „Pokud jde o to co je naše milá hostitelka zač. Tak to poznáme asi podle tohohle drobečka. Já bych to odhadoval na stanici pro přepadové a možná špionážní operace. Zaslechl jsem něco o tom, že jste o ni doslova zakoply při tom, jak byla zamaskovaná. Takže bych se tomu moc nedivil,“ podotkl Peter a vzápětí si nevěřícně vynadal, že moc mluví. „Zaslechl jste správně,“ přisvědčila jen tak mimoděk. „I když by mě zajímalo od koho,“ zamumlala pak polohlasem a zahleděla se zpět k obrazovkám. Snaha proniknout do tajů lodní databáze na okamžik vyčerpala veškeré možnosti jejího soustředění. Doktorka Yegar je nabádala k opatrnosti a přesně tu chvíli si dveře lodi vybraly pro hlasité zavření. Edna v jediném okamžiku zvedla ruce z panelu a zaraženě zamrkala na holografickou obrazovku. „Co to sakra-?“ vyrazila ze sebe překvapeně, položila ruce znovu na ovládání a několikrát zopakovala myšlenkový příkaz k otevření dveří. „Haló,“ zaťukala netrpělivě ukazováčkem na panel, „Tady jsem!“ připomněla se lodi, která na to evidentně nějak pozapomněla. Až ve chvíli, kdy se evidentně přestala snažit, opřela se o sedadlo a špičkami prstů si zmateně zajela do vlasů na skráních, se dveře otevřely. Ohlédla se na ně dost podezřívavě a suše prohodila: „No to si ze mě děláš prdel.“ „No je dobré mít informace.“ zahleděl se Peter na obrazovku před sebou. Těm znakům vůbec nerozuměl a ani ho to netrápilo. Dokud palubní počítač sám nevyhledal v databázi poslední tři lety tohoto stroje, následně zobrazil letový plán a popisy mise. „Páni .. koukám, že s tím asi hodně umíte,“ konstatoval. Fascinovaně hleděl na probíhající roj obrázků před ním, než mu pohled stanul na nějakém asi číselníku, který se postupně zmenšoval. „Ráda bych si myslela totéž,“ zamručela Edna polohlasem, spíše sama k sobě, znervózněná tím, že loď jedná podle všeho dle vlastní vůle. Což by… neměla. „Ehm velitelko…“ prohlédl si desátník ještě jednou všechna otevřená okna. Pak ucítil pod bříšky prstů jemné chvění. Na jednom z obrazů se objevilo něco, co mu připomínalo motory stíhačky, ale výrazně zmenšené. Vedle toho obrázku nabíhal stále výše nějaký bar. „Nejsou tohle motory?“ „Nechcete někam letět, že ne?“ ujišťoval se obou vojáků vědec. „To se mi nelíbí,“ odtušila Edna, rychlým pohledem se rozhlédla kolem... A zastavila se u desátníka Stevensona. „Zvládnutí těch motorů bude chtít asi víc času. Takže to pro začátek chce ovládání dveří hangáru, nerada bych se o ně rozplácla,“ poznamenala zamyšleně. Zcela úmyslně zmínila ne úplně rozumné řešení situace. Sama se o nic nepokusila, udržovala s lodí jen minimální kontakt. Ale pokud tuhle loď opravdu ovládalo něčí podvědomí na základě toho, co zmínila, byl to nejsnadnější způsob, jak si tu domněnku ověřit. Petr trnul strachem. Loď se chystala odstartovat a nikdo jí neovládal. Raději se pevně chytil křesla, zamáčkl se do něj v očekávání rychlého a brutálního startu a modlil se, aby velitelka věděla, co dělá. Loď, s níž už nikdo neměl spojení, přestala startovat, ztichla a ztmavla. „Tak tohle je ta nejdivnější loď, na kterou jsem narazil, nebo jsem o ní i jen slyšel,“ konstatoval český vědec, „Možná bude rozbitá.“ „Nemyslím,“ zakroutila Edna hlavou klidně, „Už dlouho jsem neviděla loď v lepší kondici, když vezmeme v úvahu, jak dlouho tady musí takhle stát.“ O tom, že u toho taky dost zlobí, se nezmínila ani slůvkem. Jenom když vstala z pilotního křesla k odchodu, spíš mimochodem se obrátila na desátníka Stevensona. „Až dokončíme průzkum stanice, navštivte při nejbližší vhodné příležitosti stanoviště lékařů a nechejte si zjistit sílu vašeho antického genu. Do té doby na antická zařízení raději moc nesahejte,“ zaúkolovala ho bez jediné známky překvapení ve tváři. ---- Další průzkum hangáru jim přinesl nemálo zajímavých informací, ale Edna se jich pomalu začínala děsit. Bude třeba je všechny sepsat, zkatalogizovat a vyhodnotit a ona se cítila maximálně tak zralá na pořádné kafe s nohama na stole. Přitom bylo potřeba zařídit tolik nejzákladnějších věcí. Sejít se s majorem Blackwellem a vyžádat si výsledky průzkumu obytných prostor, porovnat kapacity, zorganizovat ubytování posádky. Byla by šťastná, kdyby se jim dnešní den podařilo zakončit alespoň tím, že by měl každý člen expedice svoji postel. Byl by to vlastně daleko větší úspěch, než v jaký na začátku dne doufala. Obvykle si totiž nekladla nesplnitelné cíle, na to se měla trochu moc ráda. Na průzkum stanice, planety a kdo ví čeho bude dost času později. Kupříkladu kuchyň a její zprovoznění mělo jistě větší prioritu. Proto ve spolupráci s majorem Blackwellem stáhla průzkumné týmy do řídící místnosti. „Mám hotový to hlášení,“ přitočil se k ní Ethan, „Tak co, našli jste něco zajímavého?“ zeptal se velice konverzačním tónem. „Skvěle, doktore,“ odtušila stroze, když od Ethana přebírala flash disk s hlášením. Když přicházela, zdála se být poněkud zavalená prací, ale spokojená s jejím průběhem a dosavadními výsledky, stačil ale jediný pohled na archeologa v nemilosti, aby ji výraz tváře ztvrdnul a zchladnul. Toliko k nápadu, jestli ji to třeba mezitím nepřešlo. Jeho následující otázku ignorovala tak okázale, jako by ji snad ani neslyšela. Řídící místnost se pomalu zaplňovala a současně s tím stoupal i ruch. Se stoupajícím ruchem v řídící místnosti klesala i Ednina pozornost, kterou věnovala okolí. Po chvíli už pořádně vnímala jenom majora Blackwella, se kterým rozebírala výsledky průzkumu stanice a nejlepší postup při přidělování ubytovacích prostor. Má v tomto plnou důvěru zejména v jeho zkušenosti, takže mu tuto infrastrukturní strategii mileráda přenechá. Pohledem si našla v davu svého zástupce, majora Adama Walkera: „Majore? Kontaktujte prosím velitelství. Pro začátek jistě rádi uslyší, že jsme všichni naživu, a jaká máme prozatimní zjištění.“ V jednom koutě se najednou strhl nějaký rozruch a někdo začal někoho okřikovat. „Nesmíš! Nesmíš!“ jenže to očividně nepomáhalo. „Stůj! Daphne!“ jakási žena se otočila za malou, chlupatou koulí béžové barvy. Proběhla kolem Edny - štěně labradora s vlajícíma ušima a vyplazeným jazykem. Na ženu, která často působí dojmem, že je napůl duchem nepřítomna, zareagovala velitelka nečekaně rychle. Nohou sklouzla dopředu, aby psa donutila na poslední chvíli změnit směr, a když malému neohrabanému štěněti v zatáčce ujely tlapky, sehnula se a pohotově ho zachytila pod předníma nohama. Větší část expedice ztichla, protože všichni věděli, že zvířata na expedici nejsou povolená. „Hele, štěně!“ zajásal Ethan. „Alespoň tady nebude nuda.“ „Identifikována neznámá forma života,“ konstatovala po chvíli zkoumavých pohledů Noatun. Edna se narovnala a zvedla k ní pohled. „To je velice dobře známá forma života,“ opravila ji klidně, jako by jí to ani nepřekvapilo, „Jenom nechápu, co tady dělá.“ Posadila si chlupatou všetečku do ohbí lokte levé paže, aby nemusela bezmocně hrabat packama ve vzduchu, a prohrábla prsty její jemnou srst za krkem. Žádná známka, žádný obojek. Hezké... „Tak co, brouku? Povíš mi, kde máš pána, který má pěkný průšvih?“ podrbala štěně za uchem a obrátila se k nashromážděné společnosti, „To je příležitost přiznat se dobrovolně a postavit se k tomu čelem, kdyby to někdo nepochopil.“ „Ten pes je můj,“ přiznala mladá žena v uniformě expedice, kterou žluté pásky na rukávech identifikovaly jako Ethanovu podřízenou, s výmluvně sklopeným pohledem, avšak v jejím hlase nezněla ani stopa po omluvě či lítosti. "Ukládám psa do databáze," oznámila Noatun. Edna si blížící se ženu změřila pohledem a tiše si povzdechla. Koutek úst se téměř bez jejího vědomého rozhodnutí vytáhnul do úškleku. „Nevím sice kde, ale pořiďte jí pořádný obojek, jinak se tady stane nějaký malér. Stanice není pořádně prozkoumaná, nechci vědět, kam by mohla zaběhnout. A zařiďte, ať má podkožní lokátor,“ instruovala ji relativně klidně a prakticky, zatímco štěně dál drbala za ušima, „Za to, že bude mít patřičný výcvik, jste osobně zodpovědná, je vám to jasné?“ Obrátila se na psa, přísnost z hlasu okamžitě vyprchala, „Ty určitě víš, že velitel se poslouchá, a slíbíš mi, že budeš hodná, že jo?“ Koukla štěněti do očí, pak ho postavila na zem a poplácáním nasměrovala k majitelce. Když se narovnala, shrnula si uvolněné copánky z tváře a ohlédla se přes rameno na majora Blackwella. „Jak moc zanesený jste říkal, že je ten filtrační systém?“ obrátila se na něj řečnickou otázkou a usmála se na Lynette. Chvíli si ji měřila klidným, výmluvným pohledem a čekala, až jí to dojde samotné. „Tak ten v rámci zachování podpory života záslužně vyčistíte,“ kývla stroze, okázale ignorujíc všechny oficiální kázeňské postihy. Na Ethana se nepodívala ani koutkem oka, ale znala ho už dost dlouho na to, aby to ani nepotřebovala. Obratem suše dodala: „Vy se moc nesmějte, doktore Callahane. Vy jí s tím totiž pomůžete.“ Věnovala Ethanovi krátký, mrazivý pohled, než se od něj bez jediného slova odvrátila. Teď měli všichni spoustu lepších a důležitějších věcí na práci, ale až se situace uklidní, dohlédne na to, aby se ani jeden z nich z trestu nevykroutil. Možná na většinu lidí působila jako krajně nesoustředěný, roztěkaný člověk, ale o to větším překvapením pro ně pak bylo, jak dobrý má přehled a spolehlivou paměť. Zejména, když jde o průšvihy, a to ani nemusí být její. Tedy... Alespoň si byla docela jistá, že by měli mít lepší věci na práci. Založila ruce v bok a okázale se rozhlédla po členech expedice nahloučených v řídící místnosti, zevlujících a okounějících. „Děje se tady něco zajímavého?“ zeptala se všech a nikoho konkrétního zároveň s neurčitým pobavením, jen aby jim připomněla, že valná většina z nich má být v tuhle chvíli někde úplně jinde. Major Walker si mezitím sedl opodál na nějaký kufr, aby mohl splnit svůj rozkaz. Otevřel schránku na kameny a zapnul terminál, jehož plocha pokreslená pěti vzájemně se propojenými kruhy se bíle rozsvítila. Opatrně vyjmul jeden komunikační kámen, položil ho na terminál a vyčkával. A místo očekávaného spojení se z ničeho nic zhroutil k zemi. Terminál mu vypadl z klína a s třísknutím dopadl na podlahu, zatímco pětice kamenů se rozkutálela všude možně. Edna se snažila zbavit Ethana protestujícího proti svému trestu. „Od-chod!“ odtušila mrazivě a otočila se k němu zády. „Tohle není expedice, to je blázinec!“ posteskla si polohlasem a pateticky zvedne oči ke stropu, „Blázinec, a já mu tady velím.“ Sklopí hlavu a otráveně se zašklebila, protože má Ethana s jeho smutným, údajně neodolatelným kukučem zase před nosem. „Myslím, že jsem se vyjádřila dost jas-“ významně pozvedla dlouhý štíhlý ukazovák a ačkoliv se nadechla k daleko delšímu a namíchnutějšímu proslovu, ani se do něj nestihla pořádně pustit. Periferním viděním totiž zachytila, jak se major Walker nečekaně zhroutí k zemi. Bez váhání či přemýšlení popadla Ethana za ramena a rázně si ho odsunula z cesty, několika dlouhými kroky překonala vzdálenost ke kupě zavazadel a klekla k nehybnému vojákovi. „Majore, slyšíte mě?“ zatřásla mu ramenem a dvěma prsty nahmátla na krku pod čelistním kloubem krční tepnu, pohledem už ale hledala někoho, kdo by měl k dispozici víc, než jen kurz první pomoci. Vrchní lékařka Selena Yegar se objevila vzápětí, odkudsi ze svého oblečení vytáhla malou baterku a neúspěšně vyzkoušela reakci majorových zornic na světlo. V závěsu za ní dorazili i další lékaři a všechny nepovolané včetně velitelky odmanévrovali stranou. „Další pokračování našeho bezva začátku v Eridanu,“ poznamená Ethan sarkasticky. „Nikdo se těch kamenů nedotýkejte holou rukou!“ křikla Edna na celou kontrolní místnost, „Všichni kromě nezbytného zdravotnického personálu se vraťte ke své práci a vykliďte kontrolní místnost. Čím víc lidí se tady kolem bude motat, tím to bude horší.“ Tiše si povzdechla, odvrátila se od větší část expedice, aby mohla s obavami sledovat práci lékařského týmu, zvedla ruku k uchu a zapnula vysílačku. „Slečno Groverová, zajistěte někoho, kdo bezpečně posbírá ty kameny a pak zkuste s pomocí Noatun najít nějaké vhodné místo k práci. Chci co nejdřív analýzu toho, co se tady posralo, proč a jaké to může mít následky.“ „Tak jeden kámen už se našel. To upozornění přišlo poněkud pozdě,“ slabě pozvedl Peter Stevenson jeden koutek úst a ukazoval kámen, který ho trefil do boty. Mária mu ho pečlivě dirigovaná Sesi odebrala ochrannými rukavicemi jako by se jednalo o odjištěný granát. Edna se k mladému vojákovi obrátila primárně tázavě. Pomalu sjela očima od jeho tváře ke kameni v jeho ruce, naprázdno polkla a rysy tváře jí výrazně ztuhly. „A-ha,“ hlesla, unaveně si přejela špičkami prstů po obočí a po čele a vyčkala, než mu Mária kámen bezpečně odebere. „No... Očividně nejste v komatu, dobře. Až lékaři dokončí svou práci, opravdu se nechte prohlédnout, ale rozhodně to neodkládejte, pokud byste se cítil jakkoliv divně.“ „Je v hlubokém komatu,“ oznámila po další chvíli zkoumání doktorka Yegar. „Jinak se zdá být stabilizovaný. Srdeční činnost i dýchací cesty se zdají být v pořádku. Ale bez dalšího vybavení nelze říct nic víc. Někde na stanici musí být ošetřovna, docela bych ji uvítala.“ „Dobře, doktorko, děkuji,“ přikývla Edna s tichým povzdechem, „Udělejte, co je ve vašich silách. Noatun!“ zavolala a zapátrala pohledem po hologramu lodi, načež přešla do jazyka antiků, „Jaké jsou zdravotnické možnosti této základny? Potřebujeme ošetřovnu a veškeré dostupné vybavení.“ Bohužel, i tohle spadalo do její vnitřní amnézie. „Zatím pro vás asi nic udělat nemůžu, krom nějakého prázdného prostoru, kde snad bude klid, ale pověřím majora Finnika sestavením ještě alespoň dvou týmů, které budou stanici prohledávat speciálně kvůli tomu,“ ujistila velitelka doktorku bezmocně, ale naštěstí stačilo pátrat trochu systematičtěji a vyslaný tým uspěl. Mozkový sken prokázal, že je major Walker v pořádku, až na to, že jeho mozek nevykazuje žádné známky činnosti a teď s tím nemohou nic dělat. Edně se nepatrně ulevilo, když všichni zmizeli za svými úkoly a přestali jí stát za zadkem. Nedělalo jí dobře, cítit se pod drobnohledem. Někoho to možná motivuje k lepším výsledkům, ale ji rozhodně ne. Chvíli šmejdila po řídící místnosti, aby našla místo, kde si může konečně v klidu přečíst hlášení doktora Callahana, ale přitom zůstala snadno k zastižení v centru dění. Nakonec se ukázalo, že trocha systematičnosti nechyběla jenom pátracím týmům, protože stejně jako ony je ve výsledku úspěšná. Přelétla hodnotícím pohledem kancelář úzce související s kontrolním centerm a se spokojeným přikývnutím vklouzla dovnitř: „Jo, tady je dobré místo na přistání.“ Ethanovo hlášení přečetla třikrát dokola, aby měla jistotu, že jí nic neuniklo a její rozhodnutí zabít doktora Callahana má logický a racionální základ. Sledovat její tvář by pro nezaujatého pozorovatele muselo být skvělou zábavou – jak přes ni přecházejí výrazy vzteku, znechucení, zděšené nevíry, obav a vražedného zamyšlení. Přemítala nad neradostnými tématy, dokud šero v místnosti nezhoustlo v tmu a jí z dotěrných myšlenek nezačala bolet hlava. Až tehdy jí došlo, že vlastně nesplnila svůj vlastní rozkaz. Bez energie a bez nadšení popadla svůj batoh – i když chvíli bojovala s pokušením utábořit se prostě tady v kanceláři – a vyrazila do obytných prostor. Nezáleželo ji na tom, kam jde nebo kde skončí. Koneckonců, cokoliv na základně tohoto ražení byl luxus pro člověka zvyklého na kasárna amerického letectva. Prostě zapadla do prvních volných dveří, na které narazila (možná taky jediných volných, nekontrolovala to). Byl to dlouhý den a cítila, jak ji zmáhá únava, spánek ale přesto nepřicházel. Nakonec ještě dalších několik bezútěšných hodin procházela po chodbách Noatun – hlídky si musely myslet, že velmi dbá na jejich svědomitost, když si je přišla zkontrolovat osobně... no, to jim neuškodí, vyprávět si legendy o tom, že jsem důsledná – dlouho stála opřená o zábradlí balkónu, nechala si vítr pofukovat do tváře a sledovala vlnky moře a nepovědomé hvězdy nad hlavou. Den druhý Nad ránem se Edna moc nevyspala, ale probudila se odpočatá a v o něco lepší náladě. Moc ji sice nepotěšilo, že pomocný personál nejevil zrovna moc iniciativy, takže je do přípravy snídaně musela trochu dokopat (ona je totiž absence jídelny bez přítomnosti velitele komplexu neřešitelný problém), ale byl to jednoduchý, ostře definovaný problém, jehož vyřešení přineslo okamžité uspokojení. Koneckonců, že není nic horšího než hladový voják, věděli už ve středověku. Další krok vyžadoval interkom a představa buzení dopoledních spáčů jí dokonce na tváři vyvolala pousmání. „Dobré ráno, dámy a pánové,“ nesl se její hlas chodbami, „Začíná náš druhý den v galaxii Eridanus. Snídaně proběhne poněkud provizorně v prostoru brány a ráda bych na ní do dvaceti minut viděla všechny. Než se expedice dostane do plánovaných kolejí a většina z vás se dostane ke svým profesím, čeká nás všechny ještě nejspíš několik dnů krajně neodborné práce, takže je třeba s ní začít. Shellmannová, konec.“ Snídaně představovala kaši z prášku. I když pokoje si všichni našli jako z čtyřhvězdičkového hotelu, jídlo podávali vskutku hrozné. V hlubinách neznámého vesmíru se ale nic moc jiného čekat ani nedalo. Ethan se u snídaně před bránou snažil najít Ednu, nikde mezi personálem ji ani neviděl. Major Blackwell byl úspěšnější. Zabydlený dojem její kanceláře už krom otevřeného notebooku, fotografií rodiny a neidentifikovatelného dřevěného talismanu dokládala taky miska s nedojedenou kaší, kterou odložila, když ji v její noře vyšťoural její zástupce. Jestli si nedá pozor, ze zabydlené kanceláře se brzo stane zabordelená. Blackwell navrhoval neodkládat vyslání týmu bránou. Za jednu z priorit považoval nalezení jiných spojenců než jen podivné Ásy a také nalezení zdrojů, které nutně potřebovali. „Čeká nás vlastně takový průzkumný trojboj,“ nadhodila a přes spojené špičky prstů se zadívala na majora, „Myslím, že hlavní pozornost bychom měli dál věnovat průzkumu stanice. Může nám tady toho spousta pomoct, ale i kdyby ne, znervozňuje mě myšlenka, že třeba sedíme na časované bombě. Stejně musíme nějak postavit na nohy základní infrastrukturu. Ale souhlasím, průzkum galaxie nemůžeme zanedbat. Pověřím humanitní, aby prošli dostupné záznamy o okolních planetách a politické situaci, i když se obávám, že jich bude žalostně málo. Ale tým vyšleme jenom s maximem dostupných informací,“ vstala, a zamyšleně vyhlédla z okna, „Ale co se týče materiálních zdrojů, neměli bychom opomíjet ani pevninu. Chci vyslat jumper, který by prozkoumal přilehlý kontinent. Koneckonců-“ uvolněně se pousmála, „Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, někdo má v osobní složce, že je vášnivý rybář, takže by pro dobro kuchyně mohl dostat volnou ruku.“ Ještě chvíli rozebírali konkrétní složení jednotlivých týmů, než Edna vyšla na ochoz nad prostor brány, opřela se lokty o zábradlí a shlédla na posádku. „Dámy a pánové, věnujte mi chvíli své pozornosti. Většina posádky bude dnes pokračovat v průzkumu základny pod velením majora Finnicka. Major Blackwell sestaví tým, který s jumperem prozkoumá kontinenty Valtameru. Seržant Choová, desátník Stevenson, doktor Callahan a doktor McMellon se zúčastní off-world průzkumu, takže v osm třicet buďte připraveni v prostoru brány. To je ode mě v tuhle chvíli všechno, hodně štěstí,“ kývla na Blackwella, aby pokračoval se sestavením týmů pro let jumperem, a uvolnila mu svoje hezké řečnické místečko. Sama se vzdálila, aby se spojila vysílačkou s Ceciliou Groverovou. Potřebovala vědět, jestli už se svými lidmi zjistila, co se sloučilo v komunikačních kamenech, ale technické nic nevědělo. Chyběly jim zdroje i data. ---- Humanitní oddělení vybralo pro první off-world misi planetu Ardur, na která podle zastaralých informací databáze stanice sídlila vyspělá společnost. Podplukovník Shellmanová už stála před bránou, když se u ní vybraný tým začal scházet. Nevypadala ale, že by přišla tým vyprovodit, popřát jim hodně štěstí nebo mu udělit poslední pokyny – to by si zrovna pečlivě neupravovala řemínky taktické vesty a přes rameno by se jí nehoupal samopal. Když dokončila poslední přípravy, jednou nohou se zapřela o vyvýšený schod, křížem si přeložíla předloktí přes koleno a jednou rukou si zamyšleně podepřela bradu, zatímco sledovala podivně zkonstruovanou hvězdnou bránu a zkoušela si představit, jak asi vypadá v chodu. Vypadala jinak než ta, kterou přišli a kterou pohltila láva. I k téhle vedla plošina ohraničená zábradlím. Brána samotná na sobě měla třicet sedm fialově svítících symbolů. Na jejím vrcholu bylo devatero plných, zhasnutých chevronů. Nad bránou se tyčila kruhovitá konstrukce, na jejímž vrcholu se nacházelo něco jako černá obrazovka. Kdo ví, jak to vůbec fungovalo. „Všichni připraveni?“ nadhodila Edna spíš jako řečnickou otázku a kývla na jednoho ze zástupců technického oddělení, „Už jsem zvědavá, jestli vůbec dokážeme bránu otevřít.“ „Takže ty jdeš s námi, Edno?“ otázal se Ethan a na tváři se mu usadil úsměv. „O to větší zábava to bude!“ Ta ho sjela mrazivým pohledem, aby mu dala dostatečně najevo, že legrace není na místě, zejména takhle familiérně podaná, a beze slova se od něj odvrátila. Byl to ten nejlepší způsob, jak zajistit, aby nebyla nevhodně vulgární před zbytkem posádky, kterého se jejich spor netýkal. „Nečekané rozhodnutí, madam,“ komentovala Choová a Edna se pobaveně uchechtla: „Obávám se, že podobná mise vyžaduje do velení nějakou trochu vyšší šarži. A zbyla jsem už jenom já.“ „Zadávám adresu!“ zvolal technik, který dostal tuhle práci za úkol. Přesunul se k panelu, na kterém byly čiré krystaly s asgardskými symboly. Uprostřed černé obrazovky v konstrukci nad bránou se objevil fialový symbol a pak odjel na levou stranu obrazovky. Dva ševrony sjely pod podlahu, jako kdyby brána nějak věděla, že se nechystají vytáčet vícesymbolovou adresu. Další chevron se dal do pohybu a pak se zastavil nad symbolem svítícím nad obrazovkou a sám se fialově rozzářil. „První symbol zapadl,“ hlásil technik a zmáčkl další symbol. Opět se rozzářil na obrazovce, ale tentokrát zajel do pravého okraje. Následoval chevron, který našel symbol na bráně a pak se rozsvítil, „Druhý symbol zapadl.“ Sedmý symbol se rozzářil uprostřed obrazovky a už se nepohnul a kolem něj se objevil fialový obdélník. Následoval ho poslední chevron, jež našel své místo, a pak se rozzářil: „Sedmý symbol zapadl“ V hvězdné bráně to zahučelo, vytryskl vír nestabilní neutrinové energie a vzápětí se jeho hladina ustálila na modré hladině horizontu události, který se vlnil jako hladina vody v lehkém vánku. „Pěkné,“ odtušila Edna, dostoupila i druhou nohou na vyšší schod a narovnala se, „Pošlete sondu.“ Skoro proti své vůli se těšila, až vyrazí. MALP svým obvyklým, pomalým, až téměř šnečím tempem vyjel vpřed s typickým zvukem otáčejících se kol a malého motoru, který sondu poháněl. Sonda pomalu zajížděla do modrého horizontu událostí, který připomínal hladinu moře, a nakonec v něm zmizela celá. Uplynulo několik vteřin, než Ednin přístroj ukázal příchozí data. Atmosféra byla dýchatelná, s třicetiprocentním podílem kyslíku, padesátiprocentním zastoupením dusíku a dalším množství ostatních plynů, které v atmosféře Arduru byly zastoupeny jen minimálním množstvím. Obraz z kamery jí ukazoval, že sonda vjela do nějakého dobře upraveného parku, s krátkou trávou a množstvím exoticky vyhlížejících květin a stromů s namodralými listy. Obloha planety nesla temnou modř bez jediného oblaku. Žádné obyvatele tu neviděli. Brána nejspíš nebyla hlídaná. „To vypadá na nějakou civilizaci,“ prohlásil Ethan, který Edně nakukoval přes rameno. „Doufám, že tamější obyvatelé budou tak sexy, jako ten Áasský velitel.“ Musela se hodně, opravdu hodně ovládat. Přímo viděla, jak její levý loket prudce vyrazí vzhůru a nabere archeologovu bradu, až mu s uspokojivým zvukem scvaknou zuby. Snad by konečně zmlknul, mimo jiné, a přestal si z ní dělat takhle nechutnou legraci. Potřásla hlavou, aby se zbavila zajetí slastných přestav, a spustila nevědomky mírně pozvednutý loket zpátky k boku. „Vypadá to, že máme velkou šanci narazit hodně brzo na místní, podle všeho na docela vysoké úrovni,“ shrnula věcně a zasunula palmtop zpátky do kapsy taktické vesty, „Pokusme se jako skupina zanechat co nejlepší první dojem. Jednotný, slušný – oni jsou tady doma. A civilizovaný,“ zavrčela varovně na konec jinak vcelku optimistické promluvy. „Seržante, kryjte nám záda, de-é-“ zarazila se, když sjela očima přes nárameníky jeho uniformy až po hrudní nášivku, ale nedostalo se jí žádné nápovědy ohledně Stevensonovy hodnosti, kterou intuitivně načala správně. Na tohle ale neměla čas, tak nakonec jenom mávla rukou, „Prostě vy – pojďte se mnou.“ ---- Bylo krásné se zase nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu. Ani jim to nepřišlo, ale teď, když si to uvědomili, zjistili, že vzduch na stanici byl poněkud zatuchlý. Cítili vůni trávy a další zvláštní vůně z květin a stromů, s namodralými listy. Květiny, které viděli, měly velmi nepravidelně tvarované květy těch nejrůznějších barev. Brána za nimi se se zahučením zavřela a mise mohla začít. Ethan se podíval na tmavě modrou oblohu, po níž teď plul bílý mrak: „Tak, kam teď?“ Park byl obrovský, protože všude kam viděli, byly jen modrozelené stromy a nic víc. Jedním z vodítek mohla být dlážděná cesta, vedoucí od brány někam vpřed. Edna na ni kývnutím poukázala a vyrazili. Výzvědný tým procházel parkem po cestičce a hledal nějaké známky místních obyvatel, či alespoň jejich kultury. Až přibližně po deseti minutách chůze před sebou spatřili šedivé, štíhlé věže sahající do nebes a mezi nimi míhající se malé objekty. "Pokud tu nemají obří ptáky, tak tam asi létají místní," usoudil Ethan nahlas, zatímco si prohlížel architekturu. "Design těch budov vychází z antického, ačkoli jsou na něm patrné značné změny. Ale i tak je to divné, protože bychom měli být na asgardském území," pokračoval v analýze. V tu chvíli se jedna z teček oddělila od věží a zamířila si to do parku. Netrvalo dlouho a dokázali objekt rozpoznat. Měl přibližně velikost auta, ale připomínal jumper, který prošel značnými změnami, aby spíš než loď do vesmíru připomínal rodinný dopravní prostředek. Přistál kus před nimi. Vystoupila čtveřice bytostí, které vypadali jako průměrní Američané na obědě, až na to, že byli skutečně štíhlí a oblečeni do rób, které vypadali jako ze starověkého Říma. "Řekl bych, že předky místních obyvatel ovlivnil starověký Řím, ale to je nepravděpodobné. Spíš se jim tu náhodou vyvinula stejná móda, jako u nás před dvěma tisíci lety," komentoval Ethan. „Pokusíme se navázat kontakt. Tahle skupinka sice nevypadá, že by byla schopná s námi jednat na nějaké úrovni, ale snad se aspoň něco dozvíme,“ pokrčila Edna rameny. Skupinka je nasměrovala na velvyslanectví pro ostatní světy, na neobvyklé návštěvy tam evidentně byli zvyklí. Čtveřice se nenechala ani vyrušit od pikniku. „Velvyslanectví pro ostatní světy? To je dobrá vychytávka,“ vzpomenula Edna na všechna ta nedorozumění, která SG týmům zmatení místní způsobili, „To by v Mléčné dráze ušetřilo spoustu problémů.“ ---- Podle jejich rady pokračovali do města, cesta netrvala dlouho. Ulice byla široká, lemovaná vysokými budovami ze skla a nějakého nazelenalého kovu. Po ulici pospíchali zdejší obyvatelé, kteří jim věnovali sotva pohled. Na jedné z budov byla veliká a tenká obrazovka, v které byl promítán nějaký klip, který právě končil. Pro Ednu bylo zvláštní procházet živoucím městem úplně jiné kultury nezaznamenáni, aniž by zasáhli do jejího chodu. Pozorovala a zkoumala, vděčná za tu příležitost prostou, nevědeckou radostí zvědavého turisty. Pak se na obrazovce objevila tvář nějakého muže a Ethanovo tělo se napjalo. Zaťal pěsti a jeho výraz ztvrdl. „Co je to s tebou?“ zeptala se Edna stroze a zamračeně, ale ve znepokojení zapomněla, že když jí leze na nervy, tak Ethanovi vyká. Když obraz promluvil, bylo to na něj moc. Vytáhl svůj wraithský omračovač a vystřelil. Edna se pokusila zachytit a strhnout stranou jeho paži, ale byl rychlejší. Modrý svazek energie narazil do obrazovky, ta zaprskala a zčernala. Archeolog se otočil a utekl zpět do parku, s bolestí a vztekem ve tváři. Mezi obyvateli se strhl poprask. Než se zbytek skupiny nadál, byli obklopeni místními, kteří jim zatarasili cestu. Edna hmátla po zbrani, i když ji nepozvednula ke střelbě. Přelétla rychlým pohledem skupinu místních. „Ehm,“ polkla naprázdno a zkusmo nadhodila, „Mluví tady někdo jazykem antiků?“ Dav kolemstojících je sledoval mlčky a pozorně, nezdál se, že by je chtěl napadnout, ale rozhodně je nechtěl nechat odejít. Edna pozorně sledovala dav, oni sledovali ji. Začínala se obávat, že se dostávají do patové situace jako z příručky, ale netušila, jak z ní ven. Možná měla těm příručkám věnovat víc času. Pak se až k průzkumnému týmu prodral člověk v bílém se zlatým odznakem na hrudi – podle toho, jak lidé ustupovali, bylo jasné, že jde o místní obdobu policie. „Podle hlášení které jsem obdržel, jste vy zodpovědní za zničení naší obrazovky. Za škodu se pochopitelně musíte zodpovídat. Máte ale štěstí, protože nejste v mé pravomoci. Odvedu vás ale na velvyslanectví. Tam si s vámi poradí,“ zopakoval v jazyce antiků, co jim už předtím řekl v asgardštině. Ta poslední věta zněla trochu potměšile, jinak byl ale zdvořilý a klidný, "Odvedu vás na velvyslanectví." „Jeden ze členů mého týmu, ano,“ ač s ním Edna souhlasila, neopomněla vypíchnout, že on tady není v popisu zcela přesný. Jinak si držela praktický přístup a klidný úsměv, to poslední, co by se alias-policistovi s jeho těžko skrývanou zlomyslností mohlo líbit, „Děkuji. Je těžké předejít nedorozumění, když vám nikdo nerozumí.“ Docela nenásilně, ale nesmlouvavě je muž dovedl až k vysoké budově s kompletně skleněnými stěnami. Uvnitř byla vyzdobená jen stroze. Podivné rostliny s namodralými listy, plakáty v obou jazycích s pokyny, jak se zachovat v rozličných situacích. Typický úřad. Zavedl je do prosklených dveří, za kterými se ukrývala poměrně velká místnost, které vévodil stůl pro padesát lidí. Policista tam s nimi čekal, ale Edně to nijak nevadilo, i když poklepávání dlouhých tmavých prstů o jamku lokte založených rukou dávalo najevo spíš opak. Čas potřebovala, aby si to celé trochu srovnala v hlavě. Myšlenky rovným dílem dělila mezi „Jak z té šlamastyky ven“, „Co to do Ethana doprdele vjelo“ a neurčité spravedlivé rozčilení. "Návštěvníků tu míváme dost, ale ještě se nám nestalo, že by nám někdo ničil obrazovky," uvedl se klidným hlasem příchozí muž úředního vzezření – ten stejný muž, který promlouval z obrazovky, která Ethana tak rozparádila, "Jsem Lhrull Kelsier, velitel velvyslanectví.“ Edna se obrátila k příchozímu, když uviděla jeho odraz v jedné ze skleněných stěn, a jediné překvapení dala najevo dlouhým rychlým nádechem, než se přiměla k vstřícnému úsměvu. „Těší mě. Já jsem podplukovník Edna Shellmanová, velitelka průzkumné expedice lidí ze Země,“ drobným pohybem napřáhla ruku, aby mu ji stiskla, ale dost nenápadně na to, aby ji mohla stáhnout, pokud by se zdálo, že se zde tento zvyk nepraktikuje, „Za tu obrazovku se chci hned v začátku omluvit, nemám tušení, co to do jednoho ze členů mého týmu vjelo. A bojím se, že ani nebudu, dokud ho někdo nenajde a nepřivede za námi.“ „To se občas stane,“ odpověděl Kelsier bezstarostně, „Některé kultury pohled na takové věci vyděsí, i když podle toho, jak se dívám, to asi není váš případ. Možná váš kamarád dostal záchvat, nebo něco takového. Každopádně jsme vyslali pátračně-teleportační sondu a ta by měla být schopná vašeho kolegu najít a dopravit přímo sem.“ Pak sklouzl pohledem k nervóznímu doktorku McMellonovi: „Strážce říkal, že byste mohl být schopný říct, proč utekl, to bych si rád poslechl. Ale nejdříve k té rozbité obrazovce. U nás je zvykem uhradit škody, nevím jak u vás. Takže pokud to nebude troufalé, budeme žádat náhradu. Samozřejmě v rámci vašich možností.“ „Stejné je to i u nás,“ potvrdila velvyslanci jeho předpoklad, „Věřím, že se nějak domluvíme – i když naše možnosti jsou v tomhle ohledu opravdu poněkud omezené.“ Nadechla se, aby nějak pokračovala a až pak došla k názoru, že už jí došla fantazie, takže jenom trochu trhla rameny a jednou rukou si s počínající rozpačitostí prohrábla dredy. Tyhle společensko-diplomatické tanečky nebyly její parketa. Sama moc dobře věděla, že je zvyklá spíš na přímočařejší řešení problémů – s kniplem v ruce a raketou vzduch-vzduch pod palcem. Ale to se těžko aplikovalo na vlastní chyby. „Klidně se posaďte,“ mávl Kelsier rukou k židlím u proskleného stolu a sám jim šel příkladem. „A teď bych si rád vyslechl vaše hypotézy,“ otočil se na psychologa a se zájmem se na něj podíval. „Znám doktora Callahana poměrně dobře, ale tohle si taky ráda poslechnu,“ připustila Edna. Nerudný psycholog nezvykle zdvořile a slušně požádal Ednu, aby mu pomohla s překladem jeho nedokonalé atičtiny, než spustil: "Důvodem k takovému chování je fakt, že se mohl v jeho životě vyskytnout někdo podobného ražení, který mu ublížil. Mohl to být partnerský vztah, nebo vztah čistě na přátelské úrovni. Jde čistě o to, že pokud člověk chová k někomu nenávist a někdo podobný nebo potažmo se stejným vzezřením mu jej připomene, může se zachovat jako smyslů zbavený, což se u Ethana rozhodně stalo. Proto je důležité si s ním o tom promluvit a pokud možno mu nic momentálně nevyčítat, než aby došlo k dalšímu záchvatu vzteku. Vystřelil na Vás poté, co uviděl Váš obličej na obrazovce. Mám pro jistotu sebou uklidňující dávku v injekční stříkačce, kdyby se o něco pokusil." Edně se jeho výklad podařilo prakticky a věcně shrnout do dvou vět. A přestože to nedala najevo jinak, než lehkým tónem a pohledem utíkajícím do strany, sama mu asi moc nevěřila. „Tak to se ho rád na to zeptám sám, protože tahle možnost mě velice zajímá,“ prohlásí Kelsier, „Naše sonda už ho našla.“ Když velvyslanec oznámil, že objevili jejího archeologa, vsedě odsunula židli od stolu. Ne, že by vysloveně čekala, že se znova semele něco, co by si vyžádalo její zásah, ale… Vlastně ano, přesně to očekává. Na malém, ručním ovladači stiskl několik tlačítek. Z podlahy vyšlehl načervenalý sloup světla, ve kterém se vzápětí objevil Ethan, na kterého se upřely všechny pohledy v místnosti. Ten pohled Edně okamžitě zvýšil tlak. Větším překvapením byl však Kelsier, který promluvil ne asgardsky, ne anticky, ale anglicky. „Cukříku?“ vypadlo z něj nevěřícně. Ani si neuvědomila, že stojí a chystá se požádat Kelsiera o chvíli strpení, než si se svým podřízeným vyřídí jisté… inu, řekněme interní záležitosti, jeho reakce jí ale poněkud sebrala vítr z plachet. „Co – prosim?!“ vyprskla nevěřícně a s rovnocennou směsicí zmatku a rozčilení zatěkala pohledem od jednoho k druhému. „Logane,“ zasyčel místo toho Ethan nepřátelsky, tentokrát kupodivu opravdu vypadal, že by byl schopen někomu ublížit. Edna se bez vědomého rozhodnutí postavila mezi ně, aby zuřícímu archeologovi zabránila v nějaké další nepodloženosti. Bohatě stačí, že se na cizí vyspělé planetě dopustil vandalství, nepotřebuje mít na krku ještě něco na způsob napadení veřejného činitele. „Jdi do hajzlu. Na tohle oslovení jsi ztratil nárok, když jsi zmizel.“ „Můžu to vysvětlit,“ zkoušel to velvyslanec, ale zbytečně, Ethan ho nenechal domluvit, „To mě nezajímá. Nezají má mě, proč tě po takové době najdu na planetě víc jak šedesát milionů světelných let od Země. Nezajímá. Ani. Trochu.“ Vydal se ke dveřím od místnosti, aby odsud co nejdříve vypadl, Edna mu ale zastoupila cestu a popadla ho za rameno. Nebyl to nijak drtivý stisk, ale palec těsně nad jeho klíční kostí dával tušit, že by se mohl velmi snadno proměnit ve velmi nepříjemný. Její naděje, že se od někoho z přítomných dozví něco použitelného, se ukázala jako marná, takže jen otáčela hlavu od jednoho ke druhému, snažila se udržet s temperamentním dialogem krok, připadala si jako na tenise a tiše pěnila vzteky. „Ne tak rychle,“ zavrčela, „Vzhledem k tomu, že tohle už nějakou dobu není soukromá věc - nebo co se tady děje –mě by vysvětlení docela zajímalo.“ I když slova byla trochu kousavá, tón byl dostatečně formální, aby nemohl urazit. A přestože se tónem obracela spíše na Kelsiera, probodla Ethana pohledem a svou zavilostí za ním nijak nezaostala. „Zeptej se jeho,“ ucedil, doslova jednotlivá slova prskal, "To díky němu jsem takový, jaký jsem dneska. On země udělal tuhle osobu.“ „To se dá těžko označit za zločin. Na rozdíl od toho, co tady provádíš ty,“ zavrčela tiše s tváří v bezprostřední blízkosti Ethanova obličeje. Při pohledu nezaujatého pozorovatele, kterého se bude komukoliv z přítomných dosahovat jen velmi těžko, by to bylo vlastně k smíchu, ten kontrast mezi zlostným tónem v hlase a slovy, která se dala v určitém úhlu pohledu vyložit i jako poklona. I když se k tomu Ethan neměl, velvyslanec se pustil do vysvětlování, měl pocit, že mu to dluží, přestože ten uhýbal pohledem a snažil se neposlouchat. Byl spokojený s tím, že ho mohl nenávidět a obviňovat. „Před deseti lety naše vláda rozjela projekt astrální projekce, kterým jsme měli napomoci jedné rase z galaxie dosáhnout jejich původních schopností. Naši inženýři sestrojili několik strojů a vybrali dobrovolníky. Jedním z nich jsem byl i já. Nastavil se různý dosah a mým cílem byla vaše planeta. Projekt fungoval a já se tak ocitl na Zemi a dobu určitou, jak projekt stanovil. Poznal jsem Tebe, Ethane a jak to bylo dál, to víš.“ „Jak to bylo dál, si dovedeme bohužel všichni představit,“ ušklíbla se v duchu Edna. Daleko zajímavější ale byla představa výrazů generálů z domácího velitelství, kdyby jim někdo řekl, že se jim přímo pod nosem po Zemi rok potuloval mimozemšťan, o kterém neměli ani tušení. Z galaxie, o které neměli ani tušení. Měli by dát komunikační kameny dohromady snad jen kvůli tomu. Nestávalo se jí to často, tohle byla první opravdu vážná bezpečnostní hrozba, která jí přišla docela vtipná. To bude tím stresem. A vztekem. „Jenže po roce jsme byli odpojeni a změna vlády učinila pokračování projektu nemožným. Navíc, moje fyzické tělo bylo natolik vyčerpáno, že jsem se musel dát do pořádku. Proto jsem zmizel. Nechtěl jsem, ale nebyla jiná možnost.“ „Jako kdybych ti to věřil,“ odsekl Ethan pohrdlivě. Edna ale po pečlivém zhodnocení jeho výrazu došla k závěru, že se ovládá dost na to, aby nedošlo k žádnému ublížení na zdraví, a povolila svůj stisk. „Já ho asi zabiju,“ odtušila odevzdaně. Jenom nebylo jasné koho. Pak si oběma rukama shrnula vlasy z čela, zhluboka se nadechla a složila dlaně do všeobecně uznávaného gesta technické poznámky: „Dobře. No – je nějaká šance, že si to mezi sebou na osobní rovině nějak vyřešíte, než postoupíme na – řekněme mezinárodní?“ „Dokud ho už nebudu mít na očích a nebudeš mě nutit, abych se sem ještě vracel, nevidím v tom problém,“ zasyčel Ethan nepřátelsky. „Podívej, já chápu, že se zlobíš,“ začal Kelsier, ale okamžitě byl přerušen. „Zlobím? To máš pravdu, že se zlobím! Nenávist se ve mně vře a jen se na tebe podívám, chci ti rozmlátit obličej na kaši. Nenávidím tě ještě víc, než ty vrahy, co zavraždili Hillevi. „Beru to jako ne,“ odtušila suše a věcně Edna, když se dohadovali dál. Pomalu ji rozčilovala další věc. Archeolog, který se tvářil jako její dobrý přítel, zjevně nejenom kašlal na to, jestli o něj umírá strachy, když zmizí z paluby za zálety, ale ani nepovažoval za důležité sdělit ji několik podstatných událostí svého života, přestože ji běžně doslova zavaloval detaily. „Víš, nikdy jsem nemyslel, že tě ještě uvidím. Ale jsi tu. A já nepropásnu další příležitost. Podplukuvníku, žádám o povolení připojit se k vaší výpravě. Tuhle galaxii znám jako svoji boty a mám styky na každé planetě v Ásském území. Mohu vám mnoho nabídnout,“ obrátil se Kelsier přímo na velitelku expedice. „To snad nemyslíš vážně!“ zaburácel Ethan, nejdřív popelavý a vzápětí brunátný ve tváři. „Zmlkni,“ sykla za sebe stroze, než se pomalu zhluboka nadechla a předklonila se, lokty opřela o desku stolu. „Podívejte,“ začala zvolna, aby získala ještě chvíli na rozmyšlenou, „Vaší nabídky si hrozně moc cením. A upřímně doufám, že vymyslíme… něco, nějaké řešení. Ale vy sám jste poněkud obeznámen s pozemskými zvyklostmi, takže asi chápete, že v otázce bezpečnosti jsme přeci jenom opatrní.“ Jednou rukou si unaveně přejela po obličeji. „Nechci nijak zpochybňovat vaše-“ na chvíli se zarazila a těkla pohledem za záda, než doplnila, „-motivy, ale mám zodpovědnost za celou výpravu, takže svým způsobem musím.“ „Jistě, chápu vás,“ přikývl neradostně, „Každopádně, pokud budete chtít nějaké informace o ostatních planetách a národech galaxie, můžete se kdykoli ozvat.“ Edninou největší starostí bylo udržet úlevu v sobě a neoddechnout si nahlas. Něco ji říkalo, že se to během vyjednávání nedělá: „Jsem ráda, že mi rozumíte. Přece jenom, každá počáteční nedůvěra je věc dočasná. Věří, že z ní může být spojenectví, třeba i přátelství.“ S jistou stopou zlomyslnosti, kterou by ale asi zapřela i sama před sebou, dodala: „Na naší základně budete vždy vítaným hostem.“ „Já ho tedy rozhodně vítat nebudu,“ zabručel archeolog . „Velice děkuji,“ poděkoval Logan s úsměvem, „Jestli je tu něco, co bychom pro vás mohli udělat hned teď, neváhejte a řekněte. Jistě najdeme nějaký způsob vyrovnání či jiný kompromis. Moje vláda by nejspíš nebyla nadšená, kdybych vám něco dával jen tak, ačkoli ze své pozice můžu něco zařídit, aniž by to chybělo.“ „Vlezdoprdelko. My nic nepotřebujeme,“ oznámil mu Ethan chladně. Edna se relativně klidně pousmála, pozvednutou rukou požádala Kelsiera o chviličku strpení, zapřela se o desku stolu a obrátila se dozadu. „Pokud jste to nepochopil, doktore, to ´sklapni´ byl přímý rozkaz. A pořád platí,“ upozornila ho tak chladně, jak je jenom schopna. A že to bylo kupodivu každému, kdo znal její veselou a vřelou povahu, dost chladně. Sotva se ale obrátila zpět ke svému jednacímu protějšku, vypadala už zase docela mile: „V tuhle chvíli bych vás nejraději požádala o radu, a proti tomu vaše vláda nemůže nic namítat. Byla bych vám vděčná, kdybyste nám mohl trochu detailněji objasnit aktuální situaci v galaxii. Nějaké informace sice máme, ale nepatří k nejnovějším. Hned po příchodu jsme nevědomky tak trochu šlápli do vosího hnízda, což nechci, aby se opakovalo.“ „Bude mi ctí,“ přijal žádost o radu Kelsier, „Chápu. Situace v galaxii je poměrně komplikovaná. A máte štěstí, protože jako velvyslanectví musíme mít o všem přehled, takže vám mohu dát většinu dat k dispozici. Jistě pochopíte, když to budou obecné informace dostupné pro každého, ale ne tajné informace důležité pro naši vládu. Jen moment.“ „Jistě, tomu naprosto rozumím. I tak to pro nás bude velká pomoc,“ ujistila ho Edna a v duchu se nepřestávala podivovat jejich zvrácené štěstěně s hodně podivným smyslem pro humor, která na tohle všechno dohlížela, „Vlastně se obávám, že naše humanitní oddělení by v tomhle ohledu na nějakou dobu zabavila i většina vašich školáků. Jsme na začátku toho, co se tady můžeme naučit.“ Ač by se ta poznámka dala něčí uraženou ješitností vnímat posměšně, ve skutečnosti byla jenom konstatováním, popravdě z docela praktického úhlu pohledu. I když by to někdo jiný možná vyjádřil trochu diplomatičtěji – to pro ni koneckonců bývalo vždycky spíš sprosté slovo. „To je pravda,“ připustil Ethan neochotně, naoko uražen „Historie cizí galaxie je fantazie.“ „Nevím, jakou technologií disponujete. Proto jsem vybral ten nejvíce kompatibilní krystal, který máme,“ Kelsierovi v záblesku modrého světla přistál čirý krystal, který podal Edně. „Pokud chcete, můžu vám ukázat planetu a povyprávět vám něco o naší rase.“ Ethana to lákalo, i když by byl radši, aby mu vypadaly všechny zuby, než aby to přiznal. Tohle dilema ale velitelka vyřešila za něj, když sama spokojeně přijala. I Ethanova dychtivost a touha poznávat byly nakonec silnější, než zášť k bývalému příteli. Logan, nebo Kelsier, či jak si vlastně říkal, objednal vyhlídkové plavidlo. Nikdo v něm nebyl, protože velvyslanec rozhodně nechtěl, aby se vědělo, že něco takového používá na soukromé účely. Protože měli čas, neletěli nijak závratně rychle, obletěli celou planetu. Viděli velké megapole, plné vysokých, prosklených budov, ale i malé vesničky, ne nepodobné těm na Zemi, i temně zelené lesy a nádherně modré oceán. Kelsier ji při tom dal malou přednášku ke všemu, co viděli. Ethan to hltal s nadšením, zatímco zbytku z toho mohla jít hlava kolem. Jejich kultura se blížila starověkému Řecku, což Ethana fascinovalo. Asi po pěti až šesti hodinách, je Kelsier přenesl před bránu, se srdečným rozloučením a pozvánkou k návratu. Ethan zadal adresu stanice a zakrátko už byli zpátky. ---- „Pokud už jste čekali něco jiného, tak vás zklamu, všichni živí a v jednom kuse,“ houkla Edna pobaveně na schůdcích vedoucích od brány. „Desátníku Harrimane!“ přivolala mávnutím mladého vojáka příhodně se ometajícího kolem brány jako by tam jenom čekal, až se vrátí a bude potřebovat někoho v obraze, „Jdete mi přímo do rány.“ Jeho osobní složku jí generál Werster strčil do ruky výslovně s tím, že mladý Matthew bude její osobní kancelářská krysa. Tehdy se jí ta myšlenka moc nelíbila, i když ho generál vychvaloval až do nebe a ujišťoval ji, že přesně někoho takového potřebuje, aby udržoval všechny nutné věci zařízené a včas. Až teď ji napadlo, že právě to rýpnutí do její neschopnosti být formální vzbudilo její nelibost, protože dotyčný desátník se jí teď po ruce opravdu hodil. Stáhla si samopal přes hlavu z ramene a bez zamyšlení mu ho vrazí do ruky. „Sežeňte mi prosím majora Blackwella, majora Finnicka a doktorku Groverovou ke mně do kanceláře, pokud možno hned. I když už byla na cestě přes místnost, ještě se na desátníka Harrimana ohlédla zkoumavým pohledem: „Stala se nějaká Jobovka, o které bych měla vědět hned?“ „Jak si přejete madam!“ chtěl zasalutovat, ale s její zbraní, kterou mu vrazila do ruky, mu to moc nešlo. „Nevypíchněte si s tím oko, desátníku,“ varovala ho dobromyslně, aby věděl, že to s tím salutováním nemusí přehánět. „Nestalo se nic zajímavého. Nebo alespoň nic, co by hrozilo smrtí nás všech,“ zaváhal a dodal, „Vlastně vůbec nic. Hologram ani nic nechtěl.“ „Všech?“ zdůraznila a tázavě pozvedla jedno obočí, „Takže některých ano?“ Uklidněná, že se během uplynulých hodin její nepřítomnosti nestalo nic, co by hrozilo katastrofou nutnou jejího okamžitého zásahu, se vydala do kanceláře. Byla tak zklamaná, že s Ethanem nechtěla rozebírat ani stav záchodků. Den devátý Když si Edna s hrnkem ranní kávy sedla za svůj pracovní stůl, vypadala patřičně zaměstnaně a velitelsky – co na tom, že na obrazovce se místo osobních složek personálu a jednotlivých hlášení míhaly solitaire. Asi bych měla někomu z technického říct, aby to na ostatních počítačích zablokoval… usoudila líně. Když z kávy zůstal už jenom lógr, spokojeně zavřela okno plné oslavně vybuchujících ohňostrojů a pustila se do práce. Hlavní průzkumný tým obdržel na pager upozornění, že do hodiny vyrážejí, doktorku Blanchetovou si zavolala do kontrolní místnosti. „Porovnali jste informace od velvyslance Kelsiera se seznamem planet předvybraných pro průzkum?“ zeptala se bez dlouhého úvodu. „Ano, provedli jsme porovnání a na jeho základě jsme vyloučili přibližně polovinu adres, na které by vstup byl považován jako akt nepřátelství a měli bychom problémy, přinejlepším. Přinejhorším by to způsobilo konflikt mezi Ásy a Aquiasy, za což bychom určitě nesli zodpovědnost a jistě není potřeba, aby to pan Callahan, ehm, řešil. Srovnali jsme adresy podle abecedy. Můžeme hned začít s vytáčením.“ „Ne, to bychom jistě nechtěli,“ odtušila Edna smrtelně vážným tónem. V osobní rovině by jí nijak nevadilo, možná spíš naopak, kdyby si to ti dva panáci konečně vyříkali mezi sebou a netahali do toho půlku galaxie, ale jelikož by ji do toho zatáhli tak jako tak, zodpovědná za to být nechtěla, ani v tom jejich poněkud pokřiveném vnímání světa a práva. Ano, ta neutrální zóna ji pořád ležela v žaludku. Na každý pád byla ráda, že podobnou možnost eliminovali na minimum. Věděla, že pozemní jednotky SG týmů mají podivný talent zaplétat se do problémů, které se jich netýkají, a aktivně je přeměňovat v problémy, které se jich už nepustí, u stíhačů se jí ale za celou kariéru nic podobného nepřihodilo a neměla sebemenší zájem s tím teď začínat. Než si technici poradili se zadávacím protokolem, stručně shrnula trousícím se členům výzkumného oddílu, co se od doktorky Blanchetové dozvěděla. Vybraná planeta, vlastně nebyla ani tolik planeta, jako spíše obydlený asteroid o velikosti třetiny pozemského Měsíce s přibližně sta tisícem obyvatel roztroušeným po celém asteroidu. Sonda projela modrým horizontem událostí a na kontrolním stanovišti vzápětí přijali obraz. Sonda vyjela u brány, okolo které chodila spousta lidí a dalších tvorů, nad jejichž popisem by se musel člověk dlouze zamyslet, aby ho vůbec dokázal vytvořit, a které spolu čile obchodovaly. Nikdo si sondy nevšímal a všichni si hleděli svých povinností. Byla vidět široká ulice lemovaná spoustou budov nejrůznějších architektur. Asi jako kdyby někdo vedle sebe postavil keltské sídlo, starořímský palác, gotický dům a asgardskou věž. Panovalo tam lehké přítmí, které ovšem očividně nikomu nevadilo. Celkově to místo připomínalo špatně osvětlený galaktický obchoďák. Edna záběry zaslané sondou sledovala s nevěřícným kroucením hlavy a nebyla ani zdaleka jediná. Ještě nikdy neviděla nic tak… nesourodého? Nahodilého? Nelogického? „No. Tohle je fakt divné,“ poznamenala do ticha kontrolního stanoviště, ale vzápětí pokrčila rameny a zvesela pohodila hlavou, „Aspoň nebudeme razit! Vyrážíme.“ ---- Čtveřice se vynořila na obrovské ulici lemované těmi nejroztodivnějšími budovami, po které přecházela spousta různých ras. Jejich příchod nezpůsobil pražádný rozruch a nikdo si jich nevšímal, až na pár zvědavých pohledů. Všude panoval čilý ruch, kdy obchodníci na ulici nabízeli zboží, které se nedostalo do těch velkých budov, které nejspíš plnily funkci obchodů. Slyšeli spousty různých jazyků, i když převládal ten podivně drmolivý, kterým mluvila Noatun, když hovořila asgardsky. „Tohle je naprosto úžasný mumraj,“ rozplýval se Remek se silným, středoevproským přízvukem. „Já bych se tu hned ztratila,“ hodnotila Martensová, která si kriticky měřila spletité ulice se svým smyslem pro orientaci. „Tak se hlavně někoho držte,“ radil jí Wilkins. „Já vás tu nebudu nahánět jako splašenou slepici.“ Doktorka se viditelně nafoukla a zmlkla, zatímco Edna významně pozvedla obočí v němém gestu: „Co prosím?“, kterému ale nechyběla těžko postřehnutelná dávka pobavení. „Základ bude ztratit se společně,“ usoudila pak se skálopevnou jistotou, že tady kolem se prostě neustále orientovat nedá. „Pojďme,“ ukázala více méně náhodně do prostoru, zahákla dlaň za popruh samopalu a vnořila se do davu, který je okamžitě strhl do proudu, a oni jím byli bezmocně unášeni. Edně kdysi jí někdo říkal, že s proudem se nesmí rvát, musí se mu poddat. A on ji sám odnese tam, kde má být, a tam ji nechá se vynořit. Ta poučka se sice týkala případu, že by spadla do rozbouřené řeky za karavanem, u kterého tábořili, ale teď se dala aplikovat úplně stejně, jako když jí bylo osm. Jako jediný problém se ukázalo, že ji neznali všichni členové jejího týmu. Edna v čele se nechávala unášet davem bez konkrétního směru, přesvědčená, že ostatní má za sebou. Když už nic jiného, byli to dospělí lidé, dokonce s elitními kvalifikacemi ve svých oborech, tak je snad nemusela hlídat na každém kroku. Pozornost radši věnovala vystavenému zboží. Vypadalo to tak snadně – všechno možné, od jídla a nástrojů, které bude expedice potřebovat pro svůj každodenní provoz, až po nezvyklé technologie, které by po důkladném prozkoumání mohly posunout celou zeměkouli minimálně o pár let dopředu. Neubránila se uchechtnutí. Skoro všichni v programu Star Gate se mohli zbláznit, aby získali byť střípek pokročilejší technologie, a tady před nimi ležely na prodejních pultech. Ironií osudu bylo, že se do podobné situace dostali právě oni, kteří měli dveře zpátky na Zem minimálně prozatím uzavřené. Snažila se pochytit co nejvíc z útržků rozhovorů mezi kupujícími a prodejci – ani ne tak konkrétní slova, jako spíš různorodost jazyků, jestli některý z nich nezní alespoň vzdáleně povědomě a hlavně jestli je jazyková bariéra dostatečně běžným a akceptovatelným jevem, aby se i oni mohli zapojit do obchodních debat. V neposlední řadě se snažila vysledovat, jaké platidlo během těchto transakcí mění majitele. ---- „Kapitáne, myslíte si, že by tohle-?“ pokoušela se zrovna získat Remkův odborný názor na nějakou věcičku s holografickými údaji, o které neměla sebemenší tušení, k čemu by mohla sloužit, ale když se otočila za sebe, neviděla vůbec nikoho ze svého týmu. Než se o ni pokusil zničující infarkt, zahlédla alespoň doktorku Martensovou, okouzlenou pohledem do výlohy s oděvy. Snažila se z ní nespustit oči, než se k ní propletla mezi lidmi davem, a rázně ji popadla za loket. „Tak. Vy mi asi neřeknete, kdy kapitán Remek s desátníkem Willkinsem vzali špatnou odbočku, že?“ poznamenala konverzačně s jasným ostnem výtky naznačujícím, že moc dobře viděla, jak si ji nevšímá. „Ne,“ odpověděla doktorka provinile, jako dítko, které matka načapala, jak jí sušenky před oběděm. „Desátníku, ozvěte se!“ ťukla Edna nepřekvapeně do vysílačky. „Madam,“ ozvalo se skoro stejně zkroušeně, „Je mi to líto, ale ztratili jsme se. Ani nevím, jak se to vlastně stalo. Koukali jsme na něco, co by se nám mohlo hodit a najednou jste byly fuč. Mám dojem, že jsme šlápli na nějaký kapesní transportér, nebo co, protože jsme v nějaké spleti malých uliček a to mi ani nepřišlo, že jsme sešli z té hlavní. Nemám sebemenší ponětí, kde jsme, ani jak se dostaneme k bráně.“ Jeden horší než druhý, problesklo jí hlavou, už jenom když porovnala rozpačitý tón doktorky po svém boku a desátníka ve vysílačce. S každým jeho slovem se do její tváře vepsalo víc a víc určité odevzdanosti – na vztek bude podle všeho dost času později, až je bude mít všechny po ruce. Šlápli na kapesní transportér. Jak mi to jenom připomíná ´Pes mi sežral domácí úkol´… Chvíli bylo desátníkovi odpovědí jen praskání statické elektřiny ve vysílačce, protože jeho velitelka si dovolila chvíli na vlastní emoce a dlouhý procítěný facepalm. „Rozumím,“ odtušila nakonec kousavým tónem, který v sobě měl pramálo skutečného porozumění, naznačujícím, že jeho vysvětlení tak úplně nevěří. „Rozhlédněte se a popište mi ty nejvyšší orientační body, které vidíte,“ vyzvala ho pak prakticky a věcně a sama zvedne hlavu v naději, že některý z popisovaných bodů sama uvidí a určí alespoň směr. „Ehm,“ ozvalo se z vysílačky nejistě. „Všude kolem nás jsou jen zdi uliček, nic moc výrazného,“ Willkins si uvědomoval, že za takovýto popis rozhodně nebude pochválen a téměř se bál pokračovat, „Ale nad hlavou vidím nějakou kupoli, takový jako obří skleník.“ Edna přimhouřila oči a rozhlédla se. Po chvíli pečlivého pátrání, když si mohla být jistá, že ze svého stanoviště nic nepřehlédla, a že se odloučená část týmu dostatečně podusila, ironicky zahlaholila: „Gratuluji, nejste nikde v okruhu pěti mil.“ Samozřejmě, že nadsadila. Ale vzhledem k její náladě ji nějak nevadilo, pokud ji někdo vezme doslova. Nechtěla po nich přece jenom nic nesplnitelného. Byl to vlastně docela jednoduchý úkol. Takže koneckonců, mohli se jenom modlit, aby se neukázalo, že vlastně měla pravdu. „Dobře,“ odkašlala si a chvíli těkala pohledem mezi hodinkami a otevřenou ulicí, „Pokud máte možnost postupovat směrem, o kterém vám kompas říká, že je západ, tak vyražte. Budeme držet stejný směr. Pokračujte v hlášení, kdykoliv uvidíte něco nápadného, podle čeho bychom se mohli zorientovat.“ „Ano madam, jak si přejete. Průběžně budu podávat hlášení.“ Edna s Martensovou samy vyrazily daným směrem. „Jestli budu muset povolat posily a ztratí se tady ještě víc našich lidí, osobně jim zakroutím krkem,“ mručela velitelka rozčileně po necelém kilometru cesty na západ s podtónem upřímných obav. Začal se kolem nich stahovat dav. Podmračeně se pokusila nataženou rukou získat trochu osobního prostoru a podvědomě hmátla po samopalu zavěšeném přes rameno, ale lidí bylo spíš víc, než méně. Mezi tolika těly stoupala teplota. Černo. Obě ženy bezvládně klesly k zemi, a když se chumel lidí rozptýlil, zůstala jen nehybná doktorka. ---- Edna se probudila na podlaze v temné místnosti bez oken a dveří lehce osvětlené ošklivě bílým světlem. Probouzela se s pocitem už prožitého, jenom si nemohla vzpomenout kdy. Naposled se probouzela na podlaze, kam se dostala bůh ví jak, po Rowemannově rozlučce se svobodou, nějak si ale nemohla uvědomit, kdo se ženil tentokrát. Koneckonců, nehrálo tady víc věcí. Tenkrát měla ráno hlavu jako střep a teď necítila žádnou bolest hlavy. Zato na ni dotíralo sálavé horko. Tvář se jí stáhla podvědomými obavami. Horko. Vzpomínala na jiné takové žhavé probuzení. Za zády jí hořel raketový motor. Nedokázala si ale uvědomit, že by před tímhle podivným černým oknem v paměti seděla ve stíhačce a to nepatřilo mezi věci, které by zapomínala snadno. Navíc postrádala ten typický špiplavý zápach dusivého kouře... S tichým zamručením zmatku a nepohodlí roztržitě potřásla hlavou a váhavě se nadzvedla na lokti, aby se zmateně rozhlédla kolem sebe. Nic z toho jí nebylo povědomé, ale souvislosti se jí pomalu vracely. „Kurva,“ hlesla do prázdna, když si vzpomněla na všechno. Energicky se zvedla na kolenou a bez přemýšlení si několika rychlými pohyby sundala bundu. Chyběla taktická vesta. Krom samopalu postrádala i známou váhu devítky na pravém boku a tlak nože na levém lýtku. Pomalu se otočila kolem své osy a pečlivým pohledem zkoumala... to nic, co ji obklopovalo. Snažila se postupovat prakticky a neustávat v činnosti, aby nezačala panikařit, neměla k tomu ale moc příležitostí. V počínajícím náporu nervů si zajela oběma rukama do vlasů – malíčkem přitom zavadila o malý reproduktor vysílačky za uchem. Podezřívavě se rozhlédla zprava doleva a rychlým ťuknutím přešla na vysílací frekvenci. „Podplukovník Shellmannová týmu ER-1, slyšíte mě?“ ohlásila zkusmo, ale nedočkala se žádné odpovědi. Vlastně s tím počítala, ujišťovala se, že problém byl v první řadě jistě v rušení její vlastní vysílačky. Pokud si chtěla o někoho dělat starosti, mohla se plně věnovat sama sobě. I tak ale byla podle hodinek mimo přes hodinu a půl a za tu dobu se mohlo stát leccos. Vyzkoušela vlastně všechna dechová cvičení, ať už je znala z armádního výcviku nebo nahrávek jógy, které si pouštěla její sestra. Pokud ale měly člověka vážně uklidnit, muselo být s její schopností dýchat něco v nepořádku. Chození sem a tam fungovalo o něco líp, ale ne o moc. Alespoň mohla prostudovat celou místnost doslova centimetr po centimetru. Bezvýsledně. Neupozornil ji žádný konkrétní zvuk, ale ohlédla se přesně ve chvíli, kdy se jedna z pevných stěn zachvěla a zmizela. Odhalila tak hubeného humanoidního tvora šedofialové kůže s ocasem až někam za hlavu, třemi prsty na každé ruce i noze, která spíš připomínala pařát, výrůstky na kulaté hlavě, kde byly velké, modré oči, štěrbinovitý nos a úzká ústa, která se podobala těm asgardům, které znala. Edna tiše zalapala po dechu a instinktivně se stáhla až k opačné zdi. Konečně pochopila to deja vu. Na okamžik před sebou viděla někoho jiného, hadí stráž napřahující zbraň také podobnou jenom tyči zakončené drápky. To pomyšlení ji vyděsilo. Jen jedno jediné období z celého svého života si chtěla zopakovat méně než tyhle tři týdny. A bylo to horší. Tehdy dostali celou letku. Bylo sice drsný sledovat, co se děje s ostatníma, s klukama, se kterýma si zachraňovali krky častěji, než se dostali k teplému jídlu, s kámošema. Ale mohli se o sebe opřít. Teď v tom byla sama. „Ty jít,“ řekl tvor lámanou antičtinou a namířil na ni bílou zbraň. Naprázdno polkla a ve výši boků mírně pozvedla otevřené dlaně ve snaze nevyprovokovat nevědomky nějaký útok. „Dobře,“ přisvědčila polohlasem a chvíli se musela cíleně nutit, aby poodstoupila od stěny, „Dobře.“ Vedl ji chodbou, jejíž interiér, červené stěny se stříbrnošedými obrazci a modrými světly v každém rohu a výstupku byl jasně antický. Věci pomalu začínaly dávat smysl a Edna viděla, že má v ruce přece jenom alespoň jeden trumf. A hodlala ho zahrát správně. Pomalu, klidněji vydechla, podvědomě zvedla hlavu a napřímila ramena. Pořád s ní sice cloumal strach, ale místo aby koloval žilami a dokonale ji paralyzoval, stáhl se a zakousnul se jí do žaludku, což od něj bylo dost ohleduplné. Byl tak o mnoho snesitelnější Nakonec došli až na můstek, za okny černá prázdnota vesmíru, tu a tam narušená světlým bodem nějaké hvězdy. Celý prostor lemovaly panely, kdy u každého stál jeden z těch tvorů. Uprostřed můstku stálo křeslo a z levé a pravé strany mělo další ovládací pult. Tentokrát bez obsluhy. „Ty zapnout loď,“ řekl jí tvor stručně. Edna nevěděla, jestli by měla ve skrytu duše jásat nebo podlehnout blikání červeného varovného světýlka. Centrální ovládací systém lodi v jejích rukou… příliš hezké, než aby to byla pravda. „Jasně. Ale můj gen na tuhle věc není přirozený. Chvíli mi to bude trvat,“ upozornila ho pomalu, aby měl možnost zpracovat její nedokonalou, ale přece jenom o třídu lepší antičtinu. Posadila se do ovládacího křesla a trochu odtažitě rozložila prsty na ovládací podložku. Zamhouřila oči soustředěním, v prvním doteku se snažila udržet většinu svého vědomí stranou od neurální masy ovládacího systému. Až po chvíli obezřetného oťukávání vklouzla do ovládání hloub a naopak hledala, kam až sahaly vlásečnice jejího přístupu. Dokázali zprovoznit podporu života, komunikaci, senzory a navigace, šlo ale jenom o slabé příkazy z vedlejších velících stanic. Edna by se nejraději hlasitě rozesmála, posbírala ale střípky sebekontroly včas. Nahlédla ještě do údajů z vnitřních senzorů, aby si udělala přehled o počtu a rozmístění posádky. Většina životních forem shromážděných v okolí můstku ji povzbudila. Žádná tečka nevypadala osamoceně a zavřeně. Rozhodla se, že je jediný člověk na palubě lodi. V duchu si protáhla prsty, až klouby vydaly imaginární uspokojivé lupnutí. Dost lelkování kolem, je čas kopnout do vrtule, napomenula se hlasem svého prvního velitele letky Suspendovat veškeré řídící příkazy mimo tento koridor. Vypnout všechny záložní řídící stanice. Zaměřit personál můstku s výjimkou strážce. Zaměřit veškeré zbraně na můstku. Přenést zaměřené objekty do lodní sekce E2. Spokojeně se ušklíbla. Uzavřít lodní sekce. Až když dokončila svou mírumilovnou neurální invazi, otevřela oči a nahnula se v ovládacím křesle dopředu. „Ták,“ protáhla a mile se na svého průvodce usmála. Až moc mile, než aby to bylo minimálně člověku příjemné, úsměvem hladového predátora. „Pro vaši informaci, v tuto chvíli ovládám veškeré lodní systémy, VČETNĚ podpory života. Myslím, že je ideální chvíle si trochu popovídat.“ Na okamžik se odmlčela, aby měl tvor čas její slova přechroustat ušima až do mozku, pokud jeho dráha vnímání putovala po stejné trase. „Začněme třeba u: ´Kdo si ksakru myslíte, že jste?´“ doporučila a v otázce nechala do mírného konverzačního tónu proniknout špetku pečlivě dávkovaného vzteku. Strážce byl chvíli zmatený, nechápal, co se to právě stalo. Nakonec mu to ale došlo a zavrčel: „Zlý nápad.“ Natáhl pařát se třemi prsty a Edna cítila, jak ji nějaká neznámá síla tlačí zpět do křesla. „Ty aktivovat loď!“ opakoval příkaz, jenže tentokrát byl jeho hlas jiný. Působil na cosi v Ednině mozku, který se okamžitě vydal udělat to, co mu bylo přikázáno. Bylo by fér, kdyby jí to překvapilo. Ale na to tak nějak neměla čas. Fajn. Tak si nebudeme povídat, zavrčela v duchu a posunula prsty po područce do jiné pozice. Nebránila se tomu nutkání, nevzdorovala síle proudu. Spíš naopak. Okázale se svezla na vlně toho mentálního příkazu, a když ji donesl do místa určení, ještě se drze sklouzla po jeho doznívající energii. Aktivovat motory. Připravit loď k odletu. Mohla by tu podporu života skutečně vypnout. Rozčilená na to byla dost, aby podobný krok nevnímala jako mnohonásobnou vraždu, ale jako… opatření. Nebyla si ale jistá, jestli by jí to vůbec k něčemu bylo. Krom toho se jí v hlavě vylíhl lepší nápad. Elegantnější. A přitom vlastně definitivnější. Přenést veškerou posádku na povrch. „Dobrý nápad,“ informovala prázdný můstek trochu zadýchaně, že s ním nesouhlasí. Pomalu vydechla a na okamžik se předklonila hlavou až ke kolenům. Antické ovládací systémy jí vždycky rozhodily žaludek. Neměla v plánu ukrást bojovou loď a nebyl úplně příjemný pocit, že se jí to povedlo. Ale taky neměla v plánu nechat se sebou nakládat jako s otrokem. Chtěla utéct, samozřejmě. A získat nad nimi převahu. No, vlastně se jí to povedlo, převahu rozhodně měla. Nakonec se rozhodla vnímat takovou pěknou loď jako satisfakci za únos a omezení osobní svobody. I když si asi založila roztomilou skupinku nepřátel, pokud mělo být jejich předchozí chování přátelské, tak o něj nestojí. Tahle loď byla cenný trumf. Tak proč ne. Spokojeně se zazubila na srpek nehostinného měsíce pod sebou, rozverně jeho směrem zamávala a opřela si hlavu o opěrku křesla. Lokalizovat planetu Valtamer. Zadat souřadnice navigačnímu systému. Připravit hyperprostorový skok. Provést. ---- Doktorka Martensová se probudila v jedné z vedlejších uliček, opřená o zeď. Po průzkumu zjistila, že jí nic nechybí, snad až na velitelku expedice. Po obhlédnutí okolí a intenzivního využití vysílačky i se zbytkem týmu zjistila, že zmizela úplně. Po několika hodinách bloudění se jim nakonec podařilo sejít u brány a kontaktovat Noatun. Zprávu doručili majoru Blackwellovi osobně do Edniny kanceláře, aby nevyvolali paniku. Major zprávu vyslechl s klidem a sestavil další dva pomocné týmy. Vybral si i Ethana, aby jim pomohl v komunikaci. Když se za čtvrt hodiny sešli u brány, okamžitě vyrazili. Po příchodu na asteroid se týmy rozdělily do dvojic a každá započala pátrání. Většina se musela spolehnout jen na hledání stop, či zkoušení, jestli někdo z lidí neumí anticky, zatímco Ethan se dal do vyptávání v asgardštině. ---- Během dlouhé nudné cesty Edna přečetla vlastně cokoliv, co ji přišlo pod ruku. Loď měla nějaké problémy s motory, díky kterým mohla letět jenom padesátiprocentní rychlostí, ale cestu měla podle všeho zvládnout. Zato generátory štítů byly plně funkční a loď byla vyzbrojená skoro jako do bitvy, všechny rozvody energie byly v pořádku. Z nudy se propracovala až k lodnímu deníku. Podle všeho bylo jejich misí doletět k nějaké experimentální lodi, opakující předchozí antický projekt, který byl po řadě let opuštěn. Text dokonce říkal, že loď měla doletět až na známý konec vesmíru a ještě dál ačkoli už neříkal proč. Následoval zápis o technické poruše, jež je přiměla opustit hyperprostor, a který končil uprostřed věty, jako kdyby jeho pisatel zmizel při jeho psaní, nebo byl nucen přestat psát pro nějaké důležitější události a nedostal se k dopsání záznamu. Z nouze člověk přečte kde co, ale staleté a nepovedené, opuštěné antické experimenty jí opravdu vzrušením nezrychlily tep. Ale věřila, že někoho z jejích lidí to určitě nadchne. Ať si to užijí, rozhodně jim to přeje. Pár minut znuděně poklepávala prsty po konzoli a těkala pohledem po okolí. Než loď dorazila do svého cíle, Edna běhala po opuštěných chodbách přilehlých k můstku intervalové tréninky. Až když se mohla pořádně opřít do svalů a dát si půlkilometrový sprint, uvědomila si, jak úporná je tahle kancelářská práce…